Blue Bloods: We give thanks
by devildog3479
Summary: It is the Thanksgiving Holiday and the Reagan family is preparing for it, yet events threaten to unravel those plans. Danny catchs the case of a former gang member who seemed to turn his life around. Eddie faces a excessive force charge and Erin is investigating her with Jamie caught in the middle. Frank must deal with two members of CTU and ESU leaking info to the press.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I apprciate everyones support and reviews of all my stories and I hope you enjoy this new one as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: We give Thanks**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez walked into the squad room and to her shock noticed her partner Danny Reagan sitting down at his desk doing paper work. She set the coffee down on her desk as she sat down at her desk. "In all the years I have known you Reagan, I never seen you do paperwork this early in a tour before."

"Well Linda wants to make sure that nothing will get in the way of Thanksgiving." Danny replied with a smile on his face looking up. "She wants to attend the parade this year with the boys, and specifically told me that I better have all my paperwork cleared up."

Baez smiled at Danny. She loved the fact Danny appreciated and loved his family very much. "That's nice Danny."

"Yeah, the boys are getting older, and it won't be too much longer before they wont want to do things like that anymore." Danny answered as he went back to his paperwork. "What about you partner?"

"Doing the same thing, and hopefully….." Baez started to say.

"Don't say it Baez or you'll jinx us and then I'll have a pissed off wife on my hands." Danny replied with a smirk on his face. "I don't think we'll want that."

Baez chuckled. "I rather deal with IA than a mad Linda when it comes to the holiday plans."

Danny and Baez both got a chuckle out of that.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator with Baker waiting for him as the doors opened. "Morning Baker."

"Good morning sir, how was your weekend?" Baker asked as she fell in behind her boss as he walked off the elevator and towards his office.

"Not too bad. It's the week of Thanksgiving so we are busy preparing." Frank replied to the question. He tossed a look at his assistant. "What is on the schedule for today?"

Baez smiled at her boss. "Yes sir. You have a meeting with all the chiefs to go over the plans for security for the parade, the mayor wants ten minutes to finalize plans for the homeless shelter visit, and you have the police chief of Paris coming in for a counterterrorism briefing."

"It's a good thing when the city is preparing for the holidays and it's a quiet week with the crime stats isn't it Baker so we can host people like that." Frank stated as they walked into the office.

"Yes sir." Baker replied taking Frank's coat and hanging it up. She turned and saw DCPI Moore walking into the office. "And your 9 o'clock is fifteen minutes early."

"Good morning Baker, Frank." Garrett stated as he sat down in the chair opposite of the desk. "Times wants a quote on a story that appeared today in the paper."

"What is the story?" Frank asked as he sat down in his chair and picked up the briefing folder that was on his desk.

Garrett sighed. "They were wondering in the aftermath of Paris, one of our ESU and CTU members stated in a press conference that the teams are woefully spread thin for the holiday travel season and the parade, that they cannot cover any potential threat quickly and expedient enough."

Frank looked up from the folder as Baker looked at Frank. Frank set the folder down. "Who is the officer that said that?"

"Don't know, and the Times won't say who it is." Garrett replied to the question as he looked down at his phone. He looked up and saw the look had not change. "They are not going to give up their names Frank because the officers wanted their names withheld."

"Ask the ESU and CTU commanders to commanders to stay after briefing Baker please." Frank stated as he set the folder down on his desk.

Baker nodded. "Yes sir."

Garrett waited until Baker had left the office. "So are you going to ask them who it was?"

"No, I am going to reiterate to them that the member's job is to serve and protect, and not spout off to the media about assignments." Frank stated forcefully. Garrett got up and left the office to let Frank stew on those thoughts.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Reagan was scrounging around on her desk trying to find the case folder for the closing testimony of the case for the week. With Thanksgiving around the corner, she was trying to finish early so she could begin her vacation. "Laura, do you have the Godson case folder?"

"I put it in your briefcase Ms. Reagan." Laura, Erin's assistant stated from the door after hearing her name called.

Erin looked in her briefcase and found it. "Thank you, and accept no more cases, cause as soon as I finish this closing arguments I am out of here for the rest of the week."

"Yes ma'am." Laura replied with a smile as she saw Erin's boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker walk past her. "Morning Dr. Parker."

"Morning Laura." Andrew said as he walked to the door. He lightly knocked on it and saw Erin look up. "Hey."

"Hey sorry for leaving so early this morning, but I had to finish prepping for this case and last night was the greatest night." Erin replied with a smile towards Andrew who just shook his head. She saw what he had in his hand. "Oh my god the Cuban coffee."

"Yeah, good thing I ran into the soldier that I knew that got this stuff from home." Andrew replied walking into the office. He handed her the cup. "Thank god he gave us a bag."

Erin nodded and sipped at it. "Oh this is good, now I know what Jamie and Eddie were talking about."

"Yeah." Andrew answered as they were walking out of the office and towards the elevator. "Hey mom and dad will be up on Friday to visit me for the weekend. If it's ok with you, I liked to introduce you to them?"

Erin looked at Andrew for a moment. She had seen the pictures and like the relationship Andrew had with his family. One of the many reason why she cared so deeply for him, but they to this moment had not declared their love for each other yet. "I would love to Andrew. Dinner and drinks?

"Actually they are wanting to know if they could do lunch and drinks. Have early show tickets." Andrew stated as the elevator doors opened and they walked on.

"Sure, just let me know when." Erin remarked with a smile but deep down was nervous as a school girl.

 **Washington and Spring Street.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and his partner Officer Taylor Rodriguez pulled up behind the RMP that was parked outside the building. Jamie noticed Meyers and Eddie standing outside. "What do we got?"

"Two males robbed a convenience store down the block and we followed them here." Eddie stated as they walked towards the door. "One male 6'5, African American skinny looked like he had a bag with the evidence inside. One male 6'5 White looks like a linebacker, with a gun."

"Alright, we'll clear the ground floor, you guys take the second, and we'll work our way up." Jamie stated that had everyone nodding. "Central 12-David, requesting one additional unit to our location."

As the reply came through they took opposite sides of the door and cleared the entry way and started going through the building which was abandon office complex. As Jamie and Rodriguez cleared rooms on the ground floor, Eddie and Meyers were on the second doing the same thing.

Jamie and Rodriguez were halfway through the first floor when they noticed the African American suspect coming out of one of the offices. "NYPD freeze."

The suspect saw them and started running but as he turned a corner, he ran into a filing cabinet that had been left behind. He knocked it and himself over, allowing for Jamie and Rodriguez to catch up. Jamie rolled him over as Rodriguez covered him. "Place your arms behind your back."

As Jamie was cuffing the subject, Rodriguez got on her radio. "Central, 12-David, one suspect under at our location."

Upstairs Eddie heard the news come over the radio at a low volume so the subject couldn't hear them. "They got one."

"Yeah, but where is the other…" Meyers stated to say but never finished as he was thrown into wall by the white suspect. Meyers collapsed to the ground as his head hit an emergency light when the suspect put him into wall.

Eddie rushed to protect her partner. As she was pulling out her baton, the suspect turned around and pushed her to the ground and the baton scattered away from her. The suspect then climbed on top and started to choke her.

Downstairs Jamie and Rodriguez heard the noise. Jamie looked up and saw Johnson and Chang two members from their precinct walking in. Jamie waved at them. "Take him would you and call for additional back. Rodriguez come with me."

As Jamie and Rodriguez started towards the stairs, Eddie was struggling with other suspect on top of her strangling her. Eddie tried to break the grasp and failed at it. She couldn't reach her gun because the suspect was on top of her equipment belt. She reached out beyond her head searching for her baton. She grasp something that felt like the baton and swung, connecting on the suspect on the side of head. His grip loosen a bit but was still tight so Eddie brought what she was using on the suspects arm finally breaking his grip. He rolled off and on to the floor. Eddie laid panting catching her breath for a moment before quickly getting up and rolling the suspect over.

"Eddie." Jamie called from the stairwell door in worry, as he came running down the corridor. He quickly secured the suspect so Eddie placed the cuffs on him.

"Check on Meyers." Eddie called out in a gasping talk.

Rodriguez went over to Meyers and checked for a pulse. "He's got one, just knocked out."

"12-David to Central, we have officers down, and two under at our location. Send rescue over." Jamie called over the radio as Riagatti and Sanchez came up the stairwell to help with the scene. Jamie checked on Eddie. "You ok?"

Eddie nodded not quite sure, but visibly shaking. "I want to go with Meyers."

"You will Eddie." Jamie assured her. He looked her over searching for any other injuries. He noticed the equipment belt. "Eddie where's your baton?"

Eddie pointed to where she thought she had drop her baton when using it to subdue the suspect. Jamie shined his flashlight on the area. "Ahh Eddie, that's a pipe."

"No its not, it's my baton Jamie." Eddie replied slowly getting her normal voice back.

"It's not." Jamie told her as she came over and saw that was the area she pointed too. He noticed Rodriguez shining her light around. Eddie saw the pipe on the ground where she had pointed.

"Found it." Rodriguez told them as she knelt down by the baton. "I'll leave it in place."

"Do that." Jamie told Rodriguez as a couple sets of paramedics came in to check on everybody. "Hey babe, you are ok and you didn't do anything wrong."

Eddie nodded wishing she could take comfort in his arms, but this wasn't the place for it as she watch the paramedics check on her partner.

 **The Highline**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I said I was sorry Danny." Baez told her partner as they walked up the steps towards their crime scene which was located on the highline. They walked upstairs and arrived up on the Highline and walked towards their crime scene which was near the 22nd Street entrance to the Highline. "I didn't mean for this this to happen."

"You brought this curse upon us Baez when you started to talk about it." Danny replied with a smirk on his face as they walked towards the outdoor theater which had crime scene tape around it. "You know the rule around holidays."

Baez surrendered. "Fine, for Christmas I will do all the paperwork and coffee runs."

"Don't forget about the lunch runs because you opened your mouth." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He saw Baez nod as they ducked under the tape. They walked up on the the scene and the coroner. "What do you we got?"

"Mid 20 year old Hispanic male with his throat cut." The coroner team stated as Danny and Baez started their process of the crime scene. "No wallet was found on the body, and liver temp puts the TOD between midnight and 3 am."

Danny knelt down by the body. He noticed the tattoos that the dead man had on him. "This guy has prison ink on his hands and arms."

"Take photos of the tattoos and email them to us please." Baez asked getting a nod from the coroner doc on the scene. She looked around the scene. "Who found the body?"

An officer standing nearby walked over. "A maintenance worker showing up for her shift."

Danny and Baez saw the woman who the officer was talking about standing near a couple of other uniforms. Danny pointed at her. "Bring her down to the squad so we can get her statement."

The officer nodded as he walked over as Danny motioned over another uniform. "Canvass these buildings and see if anybody saw anything last night."

"How did he get up here?" Baez asked as they went back to the body as the coroner was slowly checking the body. "Stairs, elevators all get locked up when the Highline closes."

"We'll canvass for security camera footage partner." Danny stated.

The coroner rolled the body and found a weapon underneath. "Detective?"

Danny came over and saw the gun laying on the walkway. "9 mil, and looks brand new."

Baez motioned over the CSU tech to take a photo. "Which means our vic brought a gun to a knife fight."

Danny stood up and looked around. "And lost.

 **St. Victors**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie was with Eddie waiting for her visit to the ER to be finished after her exam. Sergeant Renzulli had granted Jamie permission to follow the ambulance to the hospital to see Eddie through the admittance procedure and getting the final results, but that was it. Afterwards Jamie had to be back on the street. He had his arm wrapped around Eddie's shoulders. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah after the last 9 times you asked Reagan." Eddie replied with a weak smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Since the incident she had to breathe steadily to calm her heart.

Linda and Andrew walked into her exam area. Andrew spoke first. "Eddie you doing ok after everything?"

"Fine Andrew, just want to get out of here."

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Well let's see how our trainee Nurse practitioner does here."

Linda smiled at everybody and looked at the chart. "Except for some bruising of the throat, you are fine. Just drink some tea with honey that will help and try not to talk a lot if you can help it."

Eddie threw a smirk at Linda who smirked back and that got everybody laughing. Jamie looked around. "Where's my father?"

"On the way in." Andrew told them as he signed off on the chart next to Linda's making another successful practice in her program. "I will let you know….."

A couple of detectives in suits came on into her exam area. The mid 40s detective looked around. "Officer Edit Janko?"

"Yeah." Eddie replied as Jamie removed his arm and Eddie sat up straight.

"Detectives Alberts and Norris with IA. You are hereby placed on modified assignment pending outcome of your investigation." Detective Norris stated holding up his badge.

"On what charge?" Jamie asked in shock just like the rest of the room.

"Excessive force on a suspect." Detective Norris stated as Jamie, Eddie, Linda and Andrew all stood there in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thank you all for the reviews and the fine comments. When you reach the end of the chapter, if you want to take a guess what the DA is going to run for please comment on it. Enjoy the update and keep the reviews coming. Thank you again.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"How are they?" Frank asked walking into the emergency room of the hospital. He started towards the area where Eddie was located.

"Officer Janko has some bruising of the neck where the suspect tried to strangle her." Ghormley stated as they were walking with pace of determination. "Officer Meyers has a concussion and possible skull fracture, and is in the process of getting a room."

"Has his wife been notified?" Garrett asked as they tried to keep up with Frank.

"She has, but sir that is not problem at the moment." Ghormley said which caused Frank to stop and look at Ghormley. "Officer Janko has an excessive force complaint filed against her by the suspect."

"Well that explains how I am getting hounded by the press requesting a comment." Garrett replied as he looked at Frank and Ghormley. "What happen?"

"She and Meyers were on the second floor of the building searching for the suspect, when he threw Meyers into the wall and emergency light." Ghormley replied to the question made by Garrett. "Officer Janko tried to pull her baton to protect her partner, to which it got knocked away and she got knocked to the ground where the suspect tried to strangle her. She reached out and according to her grabbed what she thought was her baton, but turned out to be a pipe."

"No wonder the suspect claimed police brutality." Garrett remarked getting a look from both Frank and Ghormley. "Just saying, it was a pipe not a police issued baton."

"It doesn't matter, Eddie was trying to save her life and her partner." Frank replied to the comment made by Garrett. He turned back to Sid. "What else Sid?"

"Officer Janko swung, hitting the suspect in the head breaking the suspect's jaw, but he didn't release, so Officer Janko swung again hitting the suspect on the arm which broke that." Ghormley said as they moved out of the way so they didn't interfere of the operations of the ER. "Then Officer Reagan and his partner heard the noise, ask the backup to arrive to take the second suspect and call for additional back and raced up stairs. Office Janko after breaking the suspects arm secured the suspect as Officer Reagan and his partner arrived upstairs to help officer Janko secure the suspect to which Officer Reagan called for buses, and that is when he noticed the missing Baton, and during the search found the pipe that Officer Janko used."

"IA has the case?" Frank asked as Ghormley finished telling them what had transpired. Ghormley nodded so Frank started back towards where Eddie's room was. "I want this done by the books, despite her relationship with Jamie."

"They already began the process by placing her on modified assignment." Ghormley stated as they arrived at the room.

"Commissioner." Jamie stated by saluting his father.

"Officer Reagan." Frank returned the salute as Garrett and Ghormley moved off to a different area. He waited until they were out of earshot. "How is she son?"

"Physically she is ok dad, mentally and emotionally she is hurt dad." Jamie stated to his father who looked inside the room and saw Eddie on the bed. Jamie turned around and looked in as well before turning back to his father. "She was just protecting herself and her partner, and she grabbed what she thought was her baton. She let it go as soon as the suspect was off her."

"Jamie you should be telling this to IA, not to me son." Frank said slightly admonishing his son. He turned around and looked around. "When is she being released?"

Jamie sighed. "Within the hour, but she is going to check in on Meyers before she leaves."

"Alright, and Jamie she is going to need you now more than ever, but you also have to be careful so you don't get too deep into this. You have to let this play out." Frank told Jamie as he clasped his shoulder. "I'm going to check on Eddie then I'll check on her partner."

Jamie nodded and Frank walked to the door and knocked. Eddie turned around and came to attention and saluted. "Commissioner."

"At ease." Frank told her. He walked over and saw the bruising starting to form on the neck. "How are you Eddie?"

"Alright sir, but more confused, frustrated and angry than anything sir." Eddie replied as she stood at the position of at ease. She never used her relationship with Jamie to advance her career, so she just was talking to her boss. "I want to clear my name sir."

"I understand that, but you do understand that I cannot interfere in anyway with the IA investigation?" Frank asked Eddie who nodded. He clasped her shoulders.

"Excuse me Frank." Linda said coming into the room. She saw Frank turn around. "We are about to move Officer Meyers to his room and discharge Eddie."

"Ok, thank you Linda." Frank replied. He turned back to Eddie. "Hang in there Eddie."

"Yes sir." Eddie replied as Frank walked out of the room.

"How is Officer Janko Frank?" Garrett asked as they walked back to Frank who was walking towards them.

"Not too good." Frank replied to the question as he walked towards the entrance of the ER. He looked at Ghormley. "Where is the suspect?"

"Treated and being prepped for transport to Rikers Island sir." Ghormley answered the question.

"Frank, we have to release a statement stating something or this will spiral out of control." Garrett told Frank as they started walking again towards the entrance and the elevators. "Citizens for Police Accountability is already calling for Officer Janko's termination."

"Tell the press the incident is being investigated and as soon as the findings are in, we will release them." Frank remarked as his security detail pressed the button. "That is all we will say in the matter for the time being."

Garrett nodded as they walked onto the elevator.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Really?" Danny said into his cell phone as he made his way back towards his desk. He set the coffee down as he looked at Baez who had a curious look on his face. "Alright Jamie, keep me in the loop. Glad Eddie is ok."

"What's going on?" Baez asked as Danny took a seat.

"Oh some perp filed an excessive force complaint against Eddie." Danny said as he looked at Baez. He leaned back as he saw the look on her face. "This mutt threw her partner into a wall and emergency light, knocking him out, knocked Eddie's baton out of her hand, and tried to strangle her hand. She reached for something which was a pipe which she thought it was her baton and broke the mutts jaw and arm."

"Geez, and IA is investigating her?" Baez asked getting a nod from Danny. She shook her head. "Sorry Danny."

"Yeah thanks Baez." Danny replied to the apology. He looked over at Baez. "What do you got there partner?"

Baez passed over the paper she was looking at. "Oh it's our victim. You were right, he served time."

"Yes he has. Name is Hector Ortega, 26, former member of the Los Banditos out of East Harlem." Danny stated as he looked over the sheet. He had been accustomed to longer rap sheets for gang members, and this one was a page in length. He then looked at Baez. "This is it?"

"Yes it is. Apparently Hector was small time member of the gang only dealing drugs. Worst offense was the one he got sent upstate for assault and intent to distribute." Baez replied to the question posed by Danny. She looked at the briefing sheet in front of her. "He attacked one his buyers for being short with payment."

Danny nodded. "Served five years upstate, where he was a model prisoner, got out and lived in a half-way house until he cleared parole. So what's he doing now?"

"Detectives, someone is here stating they know the victim." An officer said to Danny and Baez.

They nodded and got up from their desk and move to the reception area where they noticed a gentlemen waiting for them. The gentlemen held out his hand. "Detectives, Eric Simmons. I know Hector Ortega."

"Detectives Reagan and Baez sir." Danny stated as they shook hands. He looked at the gentlemen. "How do you know the victim sir?"

"I'm his boss. I run an organization called Stomp out the Gangs." Mr. Simmons said to the both of them. He took out a card. "Hector was one of our consolers."

"I heard of your organization." Baez remarked as she took the card. She looked at Danny. "They go into neighborhoods and bring former gang members to stop kids from joining the gangs and get them involved in other activities."

"One of the good guys. Why don't we go sit down?" Danny stated getting a nod from Eric Simmons. Danny led the man towards an empty room and closed the door behind them. "Mr. Simmons how did you come to know our victim?"

"I met Hector when I went up to prison he was located at, to talk about our program." Mr. Simmons said sitting down in a chair that was at the table. "After my speech he came up to me and shared his story. Dad not in the picture, mom died of an OD, and no one to really care for his brother and sister. Asked me to get them to a good home and make sure they were well provided for."

"How was that sir?" Danny asked.

"They first wound up in a foster home that was not doing them any good." Mr. Simmons replied to the question. He pulled out a photo from his wallet. "I arrange for them to stay with me for a little while and then go stay with a priest that Hector absolutely trusted. Father Miguel Martinez."

"Where is the brother and sister now?" Baez asked.

"You have to understand, they were all very close in age." Mr. Simmons remarked as he pulled out another photo. This one of a young Hispanic man in a Marine Corps uniform. "That is Hectors little brother. He was killed in Afghanistan a couple years ago, and Maria, Hector's sister died in the old neighborhood in a drive by. Maria went up there to say good bye to old friends before she would leave for the University of Virginia. She wanted to become a lawyer."

Baez and Danny shook their heads. Mr. Simmons took a deep breath. "Hector took the news pretty hard, and nearly relapsed but Father Martinez was able to calm him down as well as me and get him through the grieving process."

Danny nodded. He took a deep breath himself. "Mr. Simmons, what was Hector's job?"

"Go tell his story and be a influence on these kids. He was good at it." Mr. Simmons stated as he leaned back in his chair. "One of his kids he was talking too close to graduation from high school and looking at joining the army."

"The gangs probably don't think too highly of your organization." Baez stated.

Mr. Simmons nodded. "Our office has been vandizle a few times, so we also leave in pairs at night and have security escort us to our cars, but still it happens."

Danny made notes of that. "Mr. Simmons Hector died between midnight and 3 am on the Highline near the 22nd Street Entrance, do you know of any reason why he would be there?"

"None, as far as I know he went home last night." Mr. Simmons stated as he leaned forward into his chair. "We were the last ones to leave together."

"Sir we also found a gun on Hector, does he own a fire arm?" Baez asked.

"No, and none of my counselors do. Violates our mission statement." Mr. Simmons answered now with a look of shock on his face.

Danny looked at Mr. Simmons. "We are going to need a list of the people that Hector was counseling."

"I need a warrant first detective. Most of these people are minors and their rights are protected." Mr. Simmons stated crossing his arms.

"Sir we understand. We also have to account for your whereabouts sir?" Baez stated now staring at Mr. Simmons who was becoming a little bit irritated.

"Of course. I was at home all night with my wife. You can check with her." Mr. Simmons stated still with his arms crossed.

"Thank you sir, and if we have any further questions we'll contact you." Danny stated handing Mr. Simmons a card and opening a door and motioning in a officer.

"Thank you detective, I hope I was helpful." Mr. Simmons said shaking their hands again.

"Yes you were sir thank you." Danny replied. He closed the door behind Mr. Simmons and waited a moment. He looked at Baez. "Tell you what partner, no way didn't he know that our victim had a gun."

"Yeah, I'm going to check on his alibi and check with firearms taskforce if they had our victim on their radar." Baez told Danny getting up to her feet.

"I'm going to check on the canvass and see about the warrant for the list." Danny stated as they walked out of the room.

 **Office of District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Nailed it." Erin stated as she walked off the elevator and towards her office with her assistant following along behind her. She heard the clapping of her colleagues in the background. "Thank you, now get back to work."

The group laugh but not Laura who stopped Erin from going into her office. "Ms. Reagan, the District Attorney needs to see you right now."

"No, I told him I was taking my vacation early and heading out after closing arguments." Erin said brushing by Laura and into her office. "I'm done till Monday and that's it."

"He figured you say that, but says and I quote. "Have her in my office when she gets back or she can look for other work."" Laura stated holding up the message form.

Erin walked over and took the message sheet from Laura, blew out a disgusted noise and started towards the District Attorney's office. The secretary nodded for her to knock to which she did. "Sir?"

"Come in Erin and have a seat." The District Attorney stated as Erin walked in. He motioned to the gentlemen sitting in the chairs before the desk. "Internal Affairs Detectives Alberts and Norris, ADA Reagan."

Erin nodded to the Detectives as she took a seat. "Sir, I am supposed…"

"Your early vacation has been delayed Erin, because I want you to work with the detectives on this." The DA passed over a file to Erin. He waited till she opened it. "I know you know the officer involved."

"Yes sir. I do pretty well in fact." Erin replied. The whole department knew now of Jamie and Eddie's relationship but their professionalism had been a example for everyone to follow. "I'll have to recuse myself sir since I know her."

"No need because your relationship with her and the department is exactly what I am looking for." The DA stated as he got up and got a coffee to which he offered Erin some who shook her head no. "These detectives have been ordered to follow procedure to the letter by your father, and that's exactly what we'll do as well."

"Sir I don't see…"

"Erin, your relationship with not only the office but the department gives you better insight on how we should proceed if Officer Janko is found to have used excessive force and if we should charge her." The DA answered as he sat down in his chair and looked at Erin. "That way in a couple years I can say when I start my campaign I can say we either clear cops of charges or successfully weeded out the bad apples and made the department and the city better for it. If you don't take I would understand, but remember where you were when I said that."

"Yes sir." Erin remarked. She could tell it was either take the case or be frozen out of all big name cases for the foreseeable future. "When do you want me to get started?"

"The detectives are going to interview Officer Janko in an hour, then see if Officer Meyers remembers anything, before talking to the victim." The DA remark.

"Suspect sir, he still accused of robbing a convenience store." Erin corrected her boss.

"Separate crimes Ms. Reagan." The DA admonished her. He looked at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to attend a meeting in the financial district.

"Yes sir." Erin replied as her and the detectives got up and started to leave the office. She saw the DA put on his suit coat and check himself out in a mirror. She shook it off and looked at the detectives who were waiting for her. "I want to see all photos of the scene, and medical reports. I want the interviews conducted here with their PBA lawyers."

The detectives nodded and left the office and headed towards the elevator. Erin started walking towards her office when she heard the DA's voice come over the secretary's intercom. "Marge will you contact Mr. Franklin and tell him I'll be a couple minutes late."

Erin walked out wondering what was going on.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Hopefully You will enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie walked into the precinct and headed towards his old TO's office. He saw Sgt. Renzulli on the phone. He knocked on the door. Sgt Renzulli looked up and saw his old boot and waved him in. He hang up the phone and looked at Jamie. "How is Janko, Harvard?"

"She is frustrated and angry Sarge. She didn't do anything wrong." Jamie stated as he stood before Sgt. Renzulli's desk. "She is on modified assignment while they investigate her."

"Standard procedure Jamie you know that." Sgt. Renzulli told his old boot who remained unconvinced. He sighed and looked out the window. "Everyone here though agrees with you though. And I just found out your sister has been tasked to oversee the investigation."

"She is supposed to recuse herself." Jamie stated as he exasperated. He looked at Sgt. Renzulli. "When do they want to see me?"

"You and Rodriguez are up after Janko, so head to the District Attorney's office." Sgt. Renzulli said getting up and walking around his desk and shook hands with Jamie. "Tell Janko to keep her head and spirits up. She'll get through this."

Jamie nodded and left Sgt. Renzulli's office. He saw Rodriguez coming towards him. "Reagan, District Attorney's office called and says we need to report down there."

Jamie nodded. "Sarge told me, so let's get going."

Rodriguez and Jamie headed for the door and to talk to IA.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"We'll have extra foot patrols along the parade route, as well as CTU and ESU teams strategically placed at key points to respond to any crisis that may erupt on the parade route sir." One of the Deputy Chiefs stated as he pointed on to the screen. He moved back to the seat he occupied. "We'll also have plenty of uniforms for traffic and crowd control as well. NYFD will be staged with our vehicles at key points to respond to any emergency as well."

"Lets make sure we have the command vehicle near but not within sight of the parade route." Frank ordered that got everyone nodding. He looked around the room. "Alright, lets have the final adjustments by my office by tomorrow night."

The brass in the conference room nodded and made the notes. Frank looked down at the ESU and CTU commanders. "Bill, Reginald see me in the office please.."

The two men looked at their boss and each other before following Frank into his office. They knew what this meeting was about as the rest of the Chiefs stood as Frank walked out. Frank waited for them to close the door. Inside the room was Garrett and Ghormley. Frank looked at both of the men. "Tell me you know who made the comments, and have punished them."

The men looked at each other before looking at their boss. Garrett saw their looks. "I take that as a no gentlemen."

"Sir we figured it was better not to look for the person who said what some of our officers are feeling." Bill the ESU commanders stated to Frank as he stood at parade rest.

Frank stood up and looked at the both of them. "Gentlemen, they do realize that in this climate following the attacks on Paris people are even more jittery than usual."

"Yes sir, we do realize that, but some of our officers do feel that way commissioner." Reginald the CTU commander replied to the statement. He looked at Garrett. "No offense sir you never sir on the street."

"I have, and gentlemen these officers while having the best intentions may compromise security on what is a very busy weekend in the city." Frank stated as he walked to the windows and stared out onto the city beyond. "I understand their concerns but have them brought to your attention and then bring it to my attention so we can properly adjust."

"Yes sir." Both commanders replied as they shifted to more of an attention status.

"Find the officers and have them in my office by Thursday." Frank told them turning around from the window and facing the commanders. "Dismiss."

Both men saluted and left the office. Garret closed the door behind them. "The headline will read commissioner gobbling mad at leak."

"Garrett do you make these ups or do the papers actually call you for ideas?" Ghormley said sarcastically towards the DCPI. He then turned to Frank. "Sir I can tell you…."

"There will be backlash from the rank and file, but with heighten state right now I can take the risk." Frank replied to the statement from Ghormley. He looked at the two men. "And right now I could use the distraction."

Both men nodded and left the office knowing that he was worried about a member of his family.

 **Office of the District Attorney New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Officer Janko you what charge you are being accused of?" Detective Norris from IA stated from inside a conference room at the district attorney's office.

"Yes I do." Eddie replied to the question with her PBA rep sitting right next to her.

"So let's take this from when you arrived on scene." Detective Alberts said as he opened up his notepad. He looked at Eddie. "Officer Reagan and his partner Officer Rodriguez arrived shortly after you and your partner made the call for back up."

"Yes, it took them about 5-7 minutes to arrive on scene." Eddie answered the question as she shifted in her seat. She looked at the detectives. "Upon arrival we formulated a plan. Officer Reagan and his partner would clear the ground floor and we would clear the second and work our way up. Officer Reagan also requested one additional unit to our scene."

Detective Norris. "Did you give a description of the suspects you were pursing?"

"I did." Eddie replied to the question. She then recalled the description of the suspects that they had followed. "Once inside the building Officer Reagan and his partner after about I say five minutes of searching located the African American suspect and arrested him."

"How would you remember that?" Detective Norris asked leaning forward in his chair.

Eddie shifted in her seat. "Officer Meyers and I heard the report on our radios which we turned down not to give away our position."

"To which you continued your search?" Detective Alberts asked Eddie who nodded her head yes. "Please continue Officer Janko?"

"As we were searching, the suspect came charging out the room and pushed my partner into the wall and an emergency light." Eddie recalled as her breath sped up a little bit. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I withdrew my baton to take the suspect down without using deadly force, to which the suspect charged me, knocking my baton out of my hand and driving me to the floor."

"Detectives do you mind if we take a minute so she can calm herself?" The PBA lawyer asked.

"She is fine aren't you Officer Janko?" Detective Norris asked getting a nod from Eddie. "Please continue."

Eddie took a deep breath. "As he was strangling me, I tried to use the unarmed techniques but fail and I couldn't reach my gun since he was on my equipment belt. So I reached out searching for my baton, and grabbed what turned out afterwards to be a pipe, and swung. I hit the suspect on the side of the head and then the arm."

"That's all just twice?" Detective Norris asked Eddie.

"Yes. As he rolled off me, I quickly caught my breath before rolling the suspect over and secured him." Eddie told the IA detectives. She looked at the both of them. "That is when Officer Reagan, and his partner arrived. They helped me to secure the suspect, check on my partner, and as Officer Reagan checked me over, he noticed my baton missing to which in the search we found the pipe which I thought was my baton, and his partner found my baton further up the hallway. Officer Reagan left both on the scene for the investigators to make notes of."

"Are you absolutely sure you swung only twice?" Detective Alberts asked.

"It happened only 3 hours ago, so yeah its pretty fresh in my mind." Eddie replied with a hint of anger.

"Well the hospital reports that the types of injuries the "Suspect" occurred would only come from numerous strikes." Detective Alberts told her.

"No I only swung twice and from a lying position on the ground." Eddie remarked.

"We are only trying to gather the facts Officer Janko, we are not the enemy." Detective Alberts stated. He looked at his notes. "Your relationship with Officer Reagan, is it good?"

"How does that relate to this matter detective?" The PBA lawyer asked.

"Maybe Officer Janko had a fight with Officer Reagan prior to tour, and she took out some aggression on the suspect." Detective Norris stated to the lawyer.

Eddie shook her head. "Never happened, and our relationship outside the precinct is private, yet we are professional when we clock in."

"Officer Janko, just so you know the commissioner and the DA's office wants this by the book." Detective Norris told Eddie leaning forward. "So you will not get any special treatment just because you're knocking boots with the boss son?"

Eddie wanted to reach across the table and punch the smirk off the guys face, but she kept her composure. "Understood, and wouldn't want it any other way."

On the other side of the office, Erin was going over what had been collected from the scene where Eddie was attack and she defended herself. She heard a knock on the door. "Hey sis."

"Hey Danny, and before you ask the answer is no." She set the folder down and tossed the warrant back to her brother. "No way am I getting a judge to sign that."

"Come on Erin, my victim was a counselor for this organization, and his killer may be one of his clients." Danny stated as he sat down in the chair across from Erin. "It's not like he's got doctor-patient privilege."

"But the organization he works for does and any work he does with these clients is privilege." Erin told her brother. She leaned back in her chair. "Go get me a viable suspect and there may be something I can do."

"You know you used to let me get those list before." Danny said getting up from his seat.

"Not in this current day and age." Erin replied picking up the folder again.

"Is that the case file on Eddie?" Danny asked as he saw the folder and caught a quick peek on the inside. "Don't tell me you're running this investigation?"

"Trying not to be too involved, I am going over the information and hopefully tomorrow I can convince the DA to let a new ADA take this over." Erin stated as she set the folder down. She looked at Danny. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"It's Eddie, Erin. No way could she do that to that mutt." Danny appealed to Erin. He sat back down and leaned forward. "She was about to be killed and thought she grabbed her baton. So what is the skell has a broken jaw and arm. Better that than a funeral for Eddie and possibly Jamie not getting over this one too quickly."

"That suspect still has rights Danny and that's not fair. I love Eddie but this has to be done, and the right way." Erin stated with a raised voice a little bit.

"And a good cop gets railroaded. Yeah that's why the DA chose you. Sometimes your loyalty more to the rights of the suspect than a cop whose life was on the line." Danny stated getting up and storming out of the office.

Erin just sat there fuming.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, how did it go….." Baez started to say as she saw Danny storm on into the squad room and set his coat on the back of the chair. "No go on the warrant huh?"

"No, and come to find out Erin is running Eddie's IA investigation." Danny replied sitting down with force in his chair.

Baez was shocked. "Erin, why?"

"Could be sometimes her loyalty is more to the law than the cop whose life was on the line, or suspects rights." Danny stated as he looked across the desk. He shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it anymore. How did the victim's boss alibi hold up?"

"Wife and door man confirm it." Baez stated as she passed over the witness statement to Danny. "Came home around 7 last night and never left, not event to get ice-cream.

Danny leaned back in his chair. "What about the fire-arms task force?"

"Hector was not on their radar, so the gun had to be bought somewhere." Baez said as she looked at Danny. "Lab work also came back. Only prints on the gun was our victims, and lab work came back, our boy was clean."

"Okay so he had a gun he wasn't supposed to have, and he isn't getting back into his old life." Danny said. He leaned forward into his chair. "So what could be going on that would have him on the Highline that time of night?"

"Last performance in that area ended at 7." Baez stated as she received a email from the lab. "Techs have the surveillance footage back."

"Great maybe we can see our killer." Danny stated as he got up and walked around to come by Baez. She pulled up the imaging. "Okay this from the elevator?"

"Yeah just outside it." Baez mentioned as she speed up to the time near the victims death. "There he is."

"Yeah who is he with though?" Danny asked as the picture came into focus. The victim was in the view of the camera but the other person remained outside the edge until she came into view. "Isnt that….."

"Chrystal Lancaster. The chief city councilman's wife." Baez said as they watch the wife of city council chief unlock the elevator and walk aboard. "No other cameras in the area."

"Great, one thing I hate worse than politicians is politician's wives." Danny remarked as he and Baez got up and grabbed their stuff. "Come on lets go kiss the ring."

 **Office of the District Attorney's for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Just a couple more questions officer Reagan." Detective Norris told Jamie who was wrapping up his end of the investigation. "Officer Janko stated that once the suspect was secured you check on her and her partner and noticed her baton was missing."

"Yes that is correct, and when she pointed to what she thought was her baton, it was the pipe that she used, and my partner found her baton up the hallway a bit." Jamie answered as he shifted in his seat. He looked the detectives over. "I told my partner to leave it there and we secured the suspect with the help of back up. We got both Officers Meyers and Janko, along with the suspect loaded in the ambulances as soon as they arrived."

"Your relationship with Officer Janko is pretty much public knowledge now." Detective Norris stated as he leaned forward in his chair. "Any problems today?"

"None. And we are professional on the job and try to keep our private lives private." Jamie stated. He leaned forward now. "She is a great cop who tried to stay alive."

"Officer Reagan, we are the good guys, we are just trying to make sure everything was done to the ability of the law." Detective Alberts stated as he leaned back in his chair. "This is coming from the commissioner to be done by the book as well as the DA."

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Jamie replied. He got up and shook the hands of the detectives. He was the last one and his partner was waiting for him. "Rodriguez give me a moment."

His partner nodded as Jamie went to Erin's office. He saw her looking at a file, so he lightly knocked on the door. "Erin?"

"Figured I be seeing you soon." Erin remarked as she set the folder down. She looked at her younger brother. "That is the case file, I didn't want, I got assigned it, and I am looking for someone to replace me."

"Really because it looks like you are studying that case file." Jamie said coming into the office. "Erin, Eddie did nothing wrong. She fought to stay alive. That's all anybody wants in a situation like that including me."

"She still used a pipe Jamie, understandable she thought it was a baton, but still a pipe." Erin remarked as she eyed her brother. "As a Harvard Law Student, you…."

"I am also a cop Erin with now six years' experience on the street." Jamie said from halfway in the room. He took a deep breath. "Unless you have been in that position, don't be so quick to judge when a 300 pound suspect is crushing you and you can't reach your equipment."

Jamie turned and walked out leaving Erin there to stare at the back of Jamie.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **5** **th** **Ave and East 64** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thank you for seeing us Mrs. Lancaster." Danny said as the wife of the chairman of the city council let them into their home. "We understand that you are busy."

"Not at all detectives please sit." Mrs. Lancaster replied to the comment. She pointed to the couch where Danny and Baez took a seat. She sat in arm chair near the couch. "I was told you had a few questions for me?"

"Yes we do ma'am. This man was killed on the high line very early this morning, and our investigation led us to surveillance footage that shows you talking to the victim." Baez stated as she pulled out a picture of Hector Ortega and passed it over. "You were seen getting on the elevator at the 22nd entrance to the High line with him."

"Yes that is Hector Ortega. I do charity work for the organization he works for." Mrs. Lancaster said as she passed back over the photo to Baez. "We might at the Highline at about 1130 to go inspect the area we had reserve for a fundraising effort for the organization."

"The Highline closes at sun down ma'am, how do you have a key?" Danny asked.

"The director is a close personal friend of ours, and he gave me his." Mrs. Lancaster stated as she got up and went to a desk. She came back with a flyer. "This is the event we are putting on, it's a variety show of musical artist. Goal is to raise a hundred thousand dollars to fund the organization."

Baez made notes. "Why at 1130 at night ma'am?"

"We're leaving here after I talk to you to fly to Aruba for Thanksgiving." Mrs. Lancaster stated as she sat back down in the chair. She looked at the both of them. "It's our first vacation in a couple years, so we don't want to miss a single day of it."

"We understand ma'am, we just have a couple more questions for you." Danny stated as he made notes. "Was there anyone following you, or maybe someone out of the ordinary maybe around when you left?"

"Not that I recall. We inspected the area near the stage quickly and I left since I had a meeting this morning with the people involved in the fundraiser." Mrs. Lancaster told them. She leaned back into the chair. "That was about 1145pm, and Hector said would take the stairs down since they lock automatically at night when you open the cage door."

Danny nodded and looked at Mrs. Lancaster. "Ma'am Hector had a gun would you know anything about that?"

Mrs. Lancaster shook her head. "No, because I know he wasn't supposed to have one."

Baez and Danny looked at her and then each other for a moment before standing. Baez shook Mrs. Lancaster's hand first. "Thank you for time ma'am and I hope you enjoy the vacation."

"Thank you detective." Mrs. Lancaster replied to the statement.

They started towards the door when Danny turned around. "One more question ma'am, did you know if our victim was having any problems with anyone?"

"Come to mention Detective, a young man at the center a couple days ago was having a pretty heated argument with Hector." Mrs. Lancaster replied as she thought back. She came forward a little bit. "They were arguing about something that happen in Hector's old neighborhood."

"Do you remember the young man's name and around what time ma'am?" Baez asked.

"It was someone Hector knew, I think the young man's name was Juan Rivera and right around lunch time I think maybe a little after." Mrs. Lancaster replied to the question. "It happen last Thursday if I remember. Does that help Detective?"

"Yes it does ma'am thank you." Danny answered. He shook her hand along with Baez. Mrs. Lancaster showed them out, and as soon as they neared the elevator, Danny looked at Baez. "That should be enough for a warrant for the surveillance footage client list from the office of the organization."

"I'm going to look up past associates of Hector and see if this name pops." Baez replied as they boarded the elevator.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie was waiting outside for Eddie at the end of their tour to come on out so he could see how she was doing. She had been stuck inside the precinct since being released from the hospital, talking to the detectives investigating the robbery and answering phones and shuttling papers back and forth. Jamie felt bad for her and knew how it was. He saw her come out and wave to her, to which she gave a halfhearted wave. She crushed him with a hug to which he returned. "I know it sucks Eddie, but you'll get through it babe."

"It's already released to the press Jamie, and the precinct has been getting hounded with calls for me to resign." Eddie remarked as she continued to take comfort in his arms. She stifled some tears in his shirt. "They had to move me off phones and had me on filing duty."

Jamie nodded. "I heard babe, but we'll get through this, and you will be cleared of any wrong doing."

"How can you be so confident?" Eddie asked as she finally broke the hug. She looked up and saw his face. "It's just my word and against his?"

"Because I trained you, and I know you Eddie. You wouldn't do anything like that." Jamie replied with a smile. He took her by the arm. "Come on, I had a couple guys sneak my car up so we wouldn't get hounded by the press when we leave."

"I don't want to hide Jamie." Eddie said with a little bit of anger.

"We're not, but we will face them together." Jamie told her as he led her to his car which had a police placard in the window. "Come on, dinner and drinks then we'll stay in tonight."

Eddie sighed as she opened the passenger door. "I just dinner at home babe."

Jamie nodded as he climbed in. "Okay Eddie, if that is what you want, that is what you get."

Jamie pulled out the placard out of the window and drove away from the precinct.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"As far as our visit to the homeless shelter goes Mr. Mayor, we'll have uncovers conduct a sweep of the building prior to us arriving, and plain clothes detectives inside as well." Frank stated as he set the plan for their visit to a local homeless shelter on the mayor's desk. "I'll think it will go rather well."

Mayor Poole nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I think so as well Frank but there is another matter I like to discuss before you leave."

"The excessive force complaint against Officer Janko." Frank stated getting a nod from the mayor. He sighed and leaned back in his chair himself. "The investigation just started Mr. Mayor, and as far as I am concern they are following procedure. Officer Janko has been placed on modified assignment, they have interviewed everyone involved, and collected the evidence at the scene, which is also used in the case that connects this complaint."

Mayor Poole looked directly at Frank. "I understand Frank but you have to understand I am facing enormous pressure. She is dating your son, but at the same time there are worries that you'll use your influence to protect her."

"I never once used my influence to protect any of my children from these types of investigations Mr. Mayor, as I have always stated." Franke replied to the statement made by the mayor. "If Officer Janko is found to committed the offense she will be punished accordingly and she understands that, despite her relationship with my son."

"I hope so Frank, but I have to tell you the DA seems to be gunning for her right now." Mayor Poole said as he wheeled himself out and around the desk. "He is another appointee by the governor because no signed up to run for the position, and he seems to be making a case for a potential election run in the future."

"Well as long as he is unbiased, I believe he will run a proper investigation." Frank stated.

Mayor Poole shrugged. "Well I hope so, because he assigned Erin to oversee the investigation and from what I hear, she is doing so."

"Is that so your honor?" Frank asked getting a nod from the Mayor. He glanced at his watch. "If you excuse me sir, I have to get back to my office."

"Of course Frank, and thank you again for going over the plans with me." Mayor Poole said shaking Frank's hand.

"Pleasure is mine sir. Good night." Frank said. He turned and left the office running into Garrett in the hallway. "Find out if Erin is actually running the IA investigation into Officer Janko?"

"Already have, and she is despite trying to recuse herself." Garrett remarked getting Frank to turn around. "From what I hear, Danny and Jamie already laid into her, and she hasn't assigned a different DA to handle it."

Frank continued to walk down the hallway towards the entrance. "Garrett, while you are on that, contact your newspaper friends, and discreetly find out why the DA wanted her assigned and if he is planning a mayoral run."

"Wouldn't be a bad play, use your daughter to maybe clean up the department a bit, and using her name vault himself into the primary." Garrett remarked as they walked outside. He saw Frank's look. "I'll make some discreet inquires.

"Thank you, and no leaks." Frank said climbing into the command vehicle.

"None what so ever." Garrett remarked climbing in himself.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Thank you." Baez said into her phone and looked for her partner who was in the tech room with a guy from TARU. She got up and walked to the room letting herself in. "Client list will be here in the morning."

"Great. Jimmy here has the surveillance footage all cued up from the day Mrs. Lancaster told us about." Danny replied. He tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "Anything pop on the name she told us about?"

"No, but it doesn't mean anything either." Baez remarked as she sat down on the other desk. "She could have remember the wrong name."

"True." Danny answered. He leaned forward as the tech fast forward a little bit. "Whoa stop it there. That looks like a pretty heated argument to me."

Baez came over close to the screen and leaned forward. She checked the time. "Right around when Mrs. Lancaster told us it happen."

"Yeah it was, and it looks like it's about something important." Danny stated as he watched the tape. "Can you zoom in on the face?"

"I can try detective, but the image may get distorted. They don't have the best cameras." The tech stated.

Danny nodded. The tech zoomed in to a point where the image became to blurry and grainy. "Okay back it out and see if you get a large enough image where we can print out and ask some people about it."

The tech nodded and began to zoom the picture out. Danny got up and looked at his partner. "I have feeling this is more than just gangs in Hector's old neighborhood."

"Are you thinking it may be involved in his sister's murder in that drive by?" Baez asked as she and Danny stepped away from the desk.

Danny just remained stoic. "Might be partner, but we need that client list and we need to talk to Mr. Simmons again and find out why he failed to mention this little incident to us and tell us about Mrs. Lancaster as well."

Baez nodded as the tech got up and walked over with a picture. "Here you go detective, best I could do"

"Thanks." Danny said as he looked at the picture. He passed it over to Baez. "Let's get the lab going on that and see if match's with anyone that is connected to our victim."

Baez nodded as she and Danny walked out the room and towards their desk. "Thanks Baez."

"No sweat Danny. You going to check on Eddie?" As Baez noticed Danny getting his jacket on as she grabbed her stuff as well.

Danny shook his head. "Nope, Jamie is with her, so I am heading home."

Baez nodded as she logged off. "I'll drop this off with lab."

"Alright, night Baez." Danny stated as he started to walk towards the exit.

 **Frank and Henry' House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Hey anybody home?" Erin called from the front door entry way. She walked into the living room and saw her father and grandfather sitting in the living room.

"Hey sweetheart." Frank said as he noticed her. He got up and walked to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Erin was relieved after the day she had her father was still at least himself. "Hey dad, grandpa."

"Erin." Henry stated as he got up.

"Uh oh." Erin replied as she saw the look on Henry's face. She looked at her father, and saw a look like he knew already. "Look I know you guys know already, but it wasn't my choice. Now that I look at it, I can see why he wants me running it."

"Yeah because he believes he can use you to get ahead." Henry remarked as he came back with a glass of scotch. He sat down and glared at Erin. "Eddie's a great cop who just protected herself because this mutt knew what he was doing."

Frank tossed a look at Henry. "Pop."

Erin didn't let the slight phase her. "Despite that, he knows that I can be unbiased when it comes to this, because I have done it in the pass."

"You railroaded Danny on the stand to make a point one time Erin." Henry told her.

"I did my job pop, because he was being led on by the defense." Erin snapped back.

"He did his job by following information that he got from other sources." Frank remarked trying to defuse the situation. He looked at his daughter. "Just like you would do."

"Francis this creep tried to strangle Eddie, and sat on her preventing her from getting to her equipment belt." Henry remarked. He tossed a glance over at Erin. "So she thought the pipe was her baton, guess what the ends justified the means."

"Figures you take a side pop." Erin said.

"I take the side in blue every time Erin, especially when it comes to a family member." Henry said getting up and started to walk out the room. "Maybe you should realize that from time to time when you aren't trying to railroad great cops."

Erin tossed a look at her grandfather, but didn't say anything to the back. She looked at her father. "You have anything to say?"

"You're in a tough spot, and you're trying to do your job, but remember you're caught in the middle great forces at work here." Frank said looking at his daughter. "You have the department, me, Jamie, Danny, pop all pulling on you. You have your boss and his aspirations, the politics of the situation, and the media."

"All I wanted to do was pass it along dad after getting the investigation started…." Erin started to say as the front door opened and closed.

Jamie walked into the living room. "Hey."

"Hey son, where's Eddie?" Frank asked his youngest.

"At home asleep." Jamie said coming around and seeing Erin on the couch. He didn't even acknowledge her. "Pop in the kitchen?"

"I think so." Frank replied as Jamie started towards the kitchen. "Jamie aren't you going to say hi to Erin."

"Hey sis." Jamie said with a bit of distaste in his voice. "I'm going to see pop."

Erin got up as Jamie walked into the kitchen. "I got the whole family against me dad, for doing my job."

"If you do the job right, then the consequences be damn." Frank said to his daughter who was walking towards the front door.

"I hate it when you quote people I don't know." Erin remarked as she opened the front door.

"You know him. He walked into kitchen before Jamie got here." Frank replied with a smile on his face. He gave Erin a kiss on the cheek. "Just do what you think is best sweetheart, and the family will come around eventually."

Erin nodded and walked out as Frank sighed and closed the door. "I hope."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the latest updates folks. next chapter will have a break through on the case, and Erin finds out something after examing all the evidence in Eddie's case. If anyone wants to take a guess on what the mom said to Danny go ahead but keep it clean if you respond. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad and his desk hoping to get an early start on the day, and to his surprise his partner was already there. "Morning Baez, you are early this morning."

"Yeah, well I had this thought rattling around my brain last night that I couldn't sleep." Baez remarked as she scanned documents sitting on her desk. "Mrs. Lancaster told us that the person that argued with our victim was name Juan Rivera."

"Yeah and you said nothing popped when you crossed check his name with our victim." Danny said as he saw her go over the sheets of paper in front of her.

Baez nodded, but she passed over the list after highlighting a name. "That is because I was looking for the same gang. Turns out Juan Rivera is a member of Los Diablos."

"The Devils. In a major beef with the Banditos over territory where our victim is from." Danny answered getting a nod from Baez. He typed in the name and birthday of the person that Baez highlighted. A photo popped up on the screen. "Okay, Juan River, 19, did four years in juvie for assault and released about three years ago."

"Yep recruited into the Los Diablos while in juvie and pretty much in and out of trouble since." Baez noted as she ran the screen that Danny pulled up. She looked at the date. "Regan, look at the date in which he was released."

"Yeah Hector was still in prison Baez." Danny replied as he looked at the screen. He then checked Hector's record. "That is when his sister was killed."

"Could it have been a initiation of sorts for the streets?" Baez asked.

"Could be, why don't we check with anti-gang and see what they have." Danny said with Baez nodding and moving back towards her desk. Danny looked up and saw Mr. Eric Simmons coming towards his desk. "Mr. Simmons thank you so much for coming back into to talk to us."

Mr. Simmons smiled and shook Danny's hand as he took a seat. "No problem detective, anything I could do to help, but I am little confused though. Thought my wife confirmed where I was."

"She did sir, but we found somethings in course of our investigation." Danny said to Mr. Simmons. He held up a printout of the security camera footage to Mr. Simmons. "First of all, how come you didn't tell us that our victim had a beef with this young gentlemen?"

"Detective, there are at least five fight's a week, sometimes more at the center." Mr. Simmons replied taking the photo staring at it for a moment and passed it back. "We generally let security take care of it before it escalates. I can have the security reports sent over from that if you like."

Danny nodded. "That would help sir. Do you know who this is?"

Mr. Simmons nodded. "That is Juan Rivera with Los Diablos. Hector convinced him to come to the center after seeing Juan crying over a young boy's grave in the cemetery near the neighborhood."

"Do you remember what they were fighting about?" Danny asked making notes.

Mr. Simmons shook his head. "Something to do around the time Hector's sister was shot. Hector claimed Juan lied to him."

Danny made notes and looked at Baez who was still on the phone. She shrugged. He then turned back to Mr. Simmons. "Okay, we'll ask Juan when we see him. Now Mrs. Lancaster came to our attention.."

"Yes she is organizing a fundraiser for us, and I know she was meeting Juan but I thought that was going to be today." Mr. Simmons said in shock as Danny passed over another picture. "Why would she be there at that time of night?"

"She said her and Juan were inspecting the area for the fundraiser." Danny stated as he took the picture back from Mr. Simmons. "Was he your contact with her?"

"Yes, they hit it off when she heard his story and used him to help do our first fundraiser." Mr. Simmons remarked as he sat there. "She has been a blessing to the center. Brought in a lot of money to help us keep going."

"That's good to hear sir." Danny remarked as he made some final notes. He looked at Baez then back to Mr. Simmons. "Thank you for coming in sir, and if we have anything else for you, we'll let you know."

"Thank you detective." Mr. Simmons replied shaking hands with Danny.

Danny waited until Mr. Simmons was out of earshot. "What you got?"

Baez passed a paper with some information on it to Danny. "Anti-gang doesn't have anything on Juan Rivera but says he lives over in East Harlem with his mother."

"Great, make sure to have ESU on standby." Danny remarked as they grabbed their guns, badges and jackets.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked with confidence towards her boss's office, and past the secretary who was trying to stop her from entering. She opened the door with enough force to have the District Attorney look up from his phone call. "Will let me call you back. Erin what can I do for you?"

"I'm recusing myself from this case." Erin stated tossing the folder onto his desk. She looked at him with cross arms. "You are using me to jump start a political campaign and I don't work like that, if you had done your research."

He shook his head and picked up the folder. "I did do my research and I'm surprise at you Erin. I thought you would make a good chief of staff in four years when I get to city hall."

"Sir I don't want to be chief of staff sir if it cost me my principles and my family as well sir." Erin replied as she remained standing on her feet. She crossed her arms. "Sir you know what you did is nearly an ethical violation."

The District Attorney stood up and went to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He then turned and faced Erin. "If that was the case, all the warrants you signed for your brother, the testimony you had him give at your trials when it involved your cases would be invalid, and you your self would be brought up under investigation."

"Those were in the course of my job sir." Erin replied with anger in her voice at the accusation made by her boss.

"So is this Erin, because I heard you say it numerous times in the courtroom you don't let your father, his position or your relationship to the department influence your decision." The District Attorney told Erin as he sat back down in his chair and looked at Erin. "But if you want another ADA to take it I won't stop you, but the investigators from IA are mainly running this all you have to do is make the determination of whether or not to pursue charges and then you can have another ADA look it over after you did to look for impropriety."

Erin thought about it for a couple moments before nodding. "Okay sir, but if I find out you go against my recommendation I will file a grievance complaint against you and have you investigated."

"Wouldn't expect it any other way Erin." The District Attorney replied handing Erin the folder back to her.

Erin walked out of the office and towards hers.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"So what if the Times wants a quote from Officer Janko about the charges against her, she isn't going to answer it." Ghormley said loudly as they came into the office. "She is smarter than that, and even if cornered, she will say it's an ongoing investigation."

"That doesn't matter to the Times Sid. They are on this story like a lion on a wildebeest in Africa." Garrett remarked as he shut the door. He stopped in front of Ghormley."They are going to hound her until they get her to say something, despite Jamie, or the family or her friends standing around trying to prevent that."

"This is why morale amongst cops is in the toilet because of people like you who don't back them up." Ghormley told Garrett not catching Frank and Baker watching them go at it. "Officer Janko did what she had to do to survive."

"I do back them up when it calls for Sid, and I understand that." Garrett remark as he crossed his arms holding up his phone. "The average person on the street doesn't."

"Baker is my DCPI and special assistant on my schedule?" Frank asked breaking up the argument and causing Garrett and Ghormley to turn a bright shade of red.

Baker nodded with a smile on her face looking down at her schedule. "They are sir, to discuss the parade and the quote about security."

"Thank you Abigail." Frank told her with smile on his face. He waited for Baker to leave before turning to the two men. "I don't know what brought this on, but what I said before goes you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Both men replied as Frank got up and move to the coffee pot sitting on the table.

"So what does the time have to say about the upcoming parade?" Frank asked hoping to move the subject off Eddie.

"They are predicting record setting crowd this year, but all they want is know our stance on the quote made by the two officers." Garrett replied to the question posed by Frank who moved back towards his desk. "That and also Officer Janko was well."

"As far as the quote goes, we respect the officer's opinions, but there is a chain of command to these things, and it be best for the officers to use that chain of command." Frank remarked as he sipped at his coffee and looked at Garrett. "As with Eddie, it is a ongoing investigation, and no member of this department will talk about a internal matter until it is resolved by Internal Affairs."

"I'll polish it up, but I can work with that." Garrett remarked with a smile as he sat down.

Ghormley on the other hand remained stone faced. "Sir, I can tell you this much, ESU and CTU are already complaining to the Union about you asking to see those officers."

"I figured as much Sid, but I cannot let this thing slide this long, especially in this environment." Frank remarked as he looked at Ghormley. He sighed. "Just do your best to downplay the fears to the union."

Ghormley nodded as Frank sighed and looked out the window. "And Sid, ask the lead IA for a updated briefing report for me on Officer Janko."

Ghormley again nodded and left the room.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright everyone be careful out there." Sgt. Renzulli said to the Jamie and Eddie's tour. He looked around. "Janko, Reagan, a moment."

Jamie and Eddie came back into the room as the rest of the tour filed out of the briefing room. Sgt. Renzulli took a deep sigh. "Listen I know what you are going through Janko is rough, trust me I been there, but the brass wants to know if it's causing problems between the two of you, let me know and I'll assign you to different tours."

"No problems Sarge." Jamie stated with confidence.

Eddie nodded her head in agreement. "Same here Sarge."

Sgt Renzulli nodded and clasped Eddie on the shoulder. "Okay. Reagan hit the streets, Janko will assist me today."

Jamie and Eddie nodded and started to leave the room. Jamie saw Eddie give Sgt. Renzulli a motion with her hand and came over to Jamie. "Hey, Haley called. She wants to take me out tonight?"

"You should do it babe, might be good to get your mind of this for a while." Jamie said as they continued to walk towards the door.

"I don't know Jamie, what if somebody recognizes me?" Eddie asked as they stopped by the main entry doors to the precinct. "What if I lose my cool and snap at somebody?"

"Eddie you're the most levelheaded person I know, but you can't keep worrying about this. You did nothing wrong and that will come out." Jamie stated as he put his hand on the handle to the door. "You're the one that said you wanted to not hide from this."

"Jamie, I do, but I am just so worried but citizens just constantly harassing me." Eddie replied as she looked at the ground. "And come to find out Erin is running this just drives the knife deeper. Isn't she supposed to recuse herself; but I come to find out is just the opposite. She's not even a cop Jamie so what does she know."

Jamie sighed not wanting to fight her today. To him it was better to let her vent. He looked at her for a moment but he opened the door. "I got to get on patrol and after tour maybe you'll be better."

Eddie looked up and wanted to say something but Jamie was already walking down the stairs. She turned away cursing to herself for saying something so insensitive and stupid.

 **East 116** **th** **Street and Lexington Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked down the hallway in the apartment building where Juan Rivera's mother lived. They found the apartment they were looking for and took up opposite sides. Danny knocked on the door. "Police."

Baez waited a second before repeating the call in Spanish. "Policia."

The door slowly opened to reveal a middle age women in her fifties on the other side. Danny and Baez held up their badges. "Detectives Reagan, and Baez ma'am, we need to talk to Juan Rivera."

The older lady not quite sure on what to do. Baez repeated the same information in Spanish to the lady. She shook her head and spoke in Spanish. "He is not here, he is away."

"She says he's not here." Baez said roughly.

Before Danny could answer, another door opened and out ran Juan Rivera. Danny saw him and started after him as Baez told the women to stay put as she called for backup on her radio. Danny chased Juan out the door in to a side alley. Juan thought he had a exit only come to find out it was blocked by a delievery truck and turned to go back the opposite way, when Danny caught him with arm tackle. He turned Juan over on his side. "Hey man' I didn't do anything."

"Really if you didn't do anything, why did you run." Danny asked as he set the cuffs on him. He did a quick pat down. He pulled out the wallet and opened it. "Juan Rivera. Huh, did you put your mother up to lying for you? What else did she say partner?"

"Screaming after me the usual things about him being a good boy." Baez smirked as she helped Danny picked Juan off the ground in the alley. "Heard it enough growing up."

"You see, even a kid like you still has your mother's unconditional love." Danny stated as they started to walk back towards the hallway.

"I'm her baby boy officer." Juan remark as they entered the hallway. He looked at Baez. "Can you at least tell me why I'm in cuffs?"

"The murder of Hector Ortega." Danny remarked as they led him towards the main entrance of the building. She heard Juan's mother yelling at him in Spanish. "Do I even want to know what she is saying me?"

"No because I will have to arrest her if I told you." Baez remarked with a smile. She let go of Juan for second and yelled back to the mom in Spanish.

"Mom it's alright I'm innocent." Juan yelled back to his mom. He looked at Danny. "Sir I didn't killed Hector."

"Well good, you'll get a chance to convince us of that." Danny stated as the uniform officers from the local precinct who had arrived opened up the doors on their car.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the views and the reviews. We will find out what happens with the district attorney and the suspects lawyer, and who is moving the drugs into the area. Also Jamie and Eddie will make a decision that will effect their relationship.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Juan, you were seen arguing with Hector four days before he was killed." Danny said from inside the interrogation room. He walked around the table and stood behind. "Then Hector was dead, it's not all that hard to connect the dots."

"No I respected Hector for the work he was doing, and for him trying to get me out of the life." Juan stated as he turned around to look at Danny. He then turned to face Baez. "Why would I want him dead?"

"Maybe because he found out the truth about his sister. The day you are released from prison, you killed her in a drive by as an initiation into the life. Shot her 3 times." Baez stated as she pushed pictures of Hector's dead sister on the street from the case file towards Juan. "He finds out and threatens to go to the police and send you back to prison."

Juan shook his head with some vigor. "Never happen like that, and I didn't kill his sister. When she was killed I was in a meeting with my parole officer and taking a drug test."

"I doubt he would remember you Juan. They're so overworked over there it is not funny." Danny stated as he came closer to Juan. He leaned in a bit. "I think you killed Hector to save yourself."

Juan pounded on the table. "NO I DIDN'T DO IT."

"Then help us out Juan, otherwise you are going to go down for murder." Baez stated leaning forward in her chair. "That's life without parole. Where were you at the time of the murder?"

Juan sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I was at work. A friend of the family hired me to work in his bar. I was there until one in the morning."

Danny scoffed and leaned back against the glass. "A gang member giving another gang member an alibi, won't…."

Juan turned around and shot Danny a look. "He's not like that detective. He never joined the life. He lost his leg in 2001 in Afghanistan, so he started up the bar. He's trying to help me out by keeping me on the straight and narrow."

"Alright, say we believe you Juan, where did Hector get the gun from?" Baez asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Don't know, but I do know that he found out who actually did kill his sister." Juan stated as he shifted in his seat. He looked at Danny and Baez. "It was the same person that is trying to move some major weight into the neighborhood that he was killed in."

Danny came around the table and stood next to Baez. "Hold on, you're saying that Hector was killed because the person that murdered his sister is trying to move drugs into the neighborhood?"

Juan nodded. "Hector was there trying to stop it I guess."

Baez looked at Juan in disbelief. "How did you hear about it?"

Juan sat up straight. "I heard rumors of it at the center; started small scale at first some weed, but now it has grown. Someone said that whoever is doing is trying to bring in about 500 keys of h."

"Who are they Juan?" Danny asked looking at Juan. Juan was confused. "They guys that said they heard of this major drug haul."

"I don't know detective, just some dudes from other areas." Juan told them. He looked at Danny and Baez though. "The guy is connected through a big supporter of the center somehow."

"Like this supporter working with him?" Danny asked leaning in closer. Juan just looked at him so Danny snapped his fingers. "Hey, is this supporter helping out this guy or what?"

"I don't know detective, but he has a pretty vast area in his pocket." Juan stated crossing his arms. He looked at Danny. "Now what detective?"

"You sit tight while we check on your alibi." Danny told them as he walked towards the door and opened it allowing the officer outside to come into the interrogation room. Baez shut the door and Danny turned to her. "I'm telling you partner, I don't think it's him."

"How can you tell?" Baez asked as they moved away from the door.

"Just something in my gut telling me." Danny said as they arrived back at their desk. He sat down and thought about something. "I'm going to check with a detective from Narco a couple years back and see if they heard anything about this."

Baez nodded. "I'll check on Juan's alibi and run the serial numbers of the gun. Maybe it will match somewhere."

Danny got up and grabbed his jacket and keys.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator and towards his office when he was stopped by Garrett and Ghormley. He looked at them. "What is with you two and having to stop me when we could do this in my office?"

"First of all, the union has agreed to hold of any grievances until you hear the officer's side of their story." Ghormley stated. He turned and picked up a folder off Baker's desk. "Secondly sir, here is the information you request on the IA investigation into Officer Janko."

"Thank you." Frank answered before turned his attention to Garrett. Garrett looked at him and Frank blew out a sigh. "Are you waiting me to ask you?"

"Would be nice, but you don't have time for that." Garrett remarked as Frank blew past them towards his office door. "Okay not into small talk, Times wants to know why Officer Janko was suspended following being place on modified assignment."

"Its standard procedure Garrett." Frank stated as they walked into the office and took seats near the desk. "Plus doesn't the times have anything else to report? I think there is a couple wars happening in the Mid-East now."

Garret didn't let the comment phase him but he looked down at his phone. "Right now in this city this is the biggest news, besides the parade. That want something Frank."

Frank sighed and looked at the pair of them sitting in front of them. "It's hitting her hard, and I am fraid that it will cost her in the end."

Garrett sighed and looked at his phone. "The investigation is ongoing and as soon as decision has been made we will present you with the information."

"Sounds good." Frank replied as Baker came into his officer. Garrett and Ghormley got up and left. Frank looked at Baker. "A couple minutes Baker."

"Yes sir." Baker stated and closed the door behind her.

Frank picked up the folder and opened it. It read. "It is the determination of this Internal Affairs investigation….."

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"That Officer Janko will not be charged with excessive force. Furthermore, no disciplinary action is taken due to Officer Janko was in the midst of a struggle to which her life was threaten, and used force necessary including a pipe to which she thought…" Erin read aloud, as the ADA Jenkins that she tabbed to go over everything from the investigation, so she could make a recommendation. "So Eddie is cleared of any wrong doing. I know a few people that will be happy to hear that."

ADA Jenkins chuckled a bit as she skimmed everything. "Looks good Erin, you let the investigators handle the interviews and investigations didn't involve yourself that much. It would stand up in court, and no one should question your recommendation."

"That is good to know, because I would hate if Eddie had to go through all this again." Erin stated with a laugh that got a nod from her coworker. She signed off on her recommendation sheet and passed it over when she notice Detective Alberts at the door. "Detective I just signed off on not charged of Officer Janko.

"I thought you would like to see this." Detective Alberts stated as he passed over a paper to Erin. "This I got in my email about hour ago."

Erin took the paper and read it. "It is the determination of that should Officer Janko be cleared by Internal Affairs, she may face charges from the District Attorney's office."

Erin set the paper down in disgust. "He's going to ignore my recommendation."

"He can't do that can he?" ADA Jenkins asked looking on in shock along with Detective Albert.

"He can't. What is going on?" Erin said as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Sarah, where is he?"

Both Detective Alberts and Erin stood by near the garden. Erin hung up the phone a couple minutes later. "He left with a blond female attorney that Sarah describe as a power attorney."

Just as she said that, the DA and the attorney walked by laughing. Erin looked at her as Detective Alberts made the connection. "That is representing the suspect in the convenience robbery.

"Alberts go find out how they know each other, while I am going to visit the friend that the DA visited early this morning." Erin said as she left the office grabbing her coat.

Detective Alberts nodded and left the office as Erin pulled out her cellphone. "Dad, I need a favor."

 **Little Italy**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Central 12-David. Show us 10-93 on the 10-32 call to 662 Grant Street." Jamie said into his radio. He let go of the key and shook the shop owners hand as they finished up the report and walked out of the store. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at it. He set it back in his pocket and saw Rodriguez looking at him. "What Rodriguez?"

"You have been in a mood since Sarge talked to you and Janko before we left on patrol." Rodriguez said to Jamie as they arrived back to the car. "Everything alright with you and her?"

"With this investigation on her, it's really stressing her out, and my sister is running the investigation for the DA isn't helping the situation either." Jamie stated as he opened up the door and climbed in. "We kind of had a small argument before I came out. Eddie sent me a couple text messages apologizing."

"And you're ignoring her." Rodriguez stated with a shake of her head. She turned and looked at Jamie. "I know I'm the rookie, but take it from a married woman. Worst thing in the world you can do."

Jamie just looked at Rodriguez. "I keep reassuring her, telling her it will be fine, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"You're doing it right and wrong. Just let her vent, and when she is done, then go in for the reassurance, otherwise it will look like you are just trying to calm her and not let her vent." Rodriguez replied as she looked at Jamie. "Look you two love each other. You'll make it through this. Just let her vent Reagan."

Jamie looked at his rookie. "I have been through this before Rodriguez."

"Look how it turned out." Rodriguez stated bring up Sydney. She "Go apologize for ignoring her, and then let her friend take her out to forget about the investigation for a while."

Jamie looked at his rookie, and realized she was right.

 **East 13** **th** **Street and Avenue C**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny parked his car a half block away from where the person he was meeting. He walked with a purpose and spotted the van that his contact said he be in. He walked up to it and knocked on the side door. It opened and Detective Eddie Stone appeared in the door. "Get in here Reagan, or you'll blow our op."

"Yeah right Stone." Danny stated as he climbed into the van and sat down on a stool as another narco detective looked on a video screen. "I know you guys are busy, so thanks for meeting me."

Detective Stone looked at the screen watching his operation inside the building. "Yeah I got your message, wondering about someone moving major weight of H into the area of 22nd street by the Highline."

"Yep." Danny stated as he looked onto the screen himself. He saw a woman putting large blocks of a white powder onto a table. "Have you guys heard about anyone trying to move in on that neighborhood?"

"Unfortunately we been spread thin lately. DEA has an op going on, but yes there is someone trying to open a newer pipeline into the area." Stone told Danny as he turned away from screen for a moment. "Whoever is trying to move the drugs into the area has some problems though."

"Why is that?" Danny asked as the agent inside dug a knife into one of the packages.

"They are using the Los Diablos as escorts for the shipments, but the Los Diablos are making noises of upping their protection fee, and a cut of the profits of the drug sales." Stone remarked as they continued to watch the screen. He turned and looked at Reagan. "And that person isn't willing to negoiateate, and that will cost them more than their drugs.

"Can you find out who that person is?" Danny asked.

Stone looked at Danny. "Geez you want me to do your job for you Reagan?"

"Alright, alright I just thought I ask." Danny stated.

"Chill out Reagan. I haven't heard anything about who it is, but whoever is, has some big finical backers." Stone told Danny with a smirk. He looked at Danny real quick. "And they are moving the drugs along the highline using different areas of area sell the drugs. One of my informants told me that moving shows on the highline are the perfect cover."

"Thanks Stone." Danny said. He looked at the screen as the drug passed the test. "Looks like you can move in."

"Go, go, Go." Stone said into the radio as he and the person he was working with move with a purpose out of the van and ran towards the building that they were surveilling.

Danny walked normally out of the van and pulled out his cellphone as he walked towards his car. "Hey Baez, call Mrs. Lancaster and see if she can spare a few minutes before they leave for the islands."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: We will wrap up the case and the DA situation next chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews and response. Please enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Wells Fargo Headquarters**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank and Erin walked into the office of the CEO of Wells Fargo and shook hands with the man who Frank had let decided to send home one night instead of arresting him for drunk and disorderly. Jonathan Michaels pointed to a couple of seats. "Frank sit. How have you been?"

"Good John, how's the family." Frank asked as he sat down and looked at the CEO of one of the nation's largest banks.

"They are good. Erin good to see you as well." Jonathan stated as he waited for the secretary to finish pouring the coffee into the mugs.

Erin smiled and shook no to the offer of cream and sugar. "Thank you Mr. Michaels."

"John, please." Jonathan stated as the secretary left the office and closed the door behind her. He then looked at Frank. "I was surprised to get your call Frank. Nothing illegal about me meeting with the district attorney and discussing a possible mayoral run."

"No you are quite right John, but what is illegal is for him to collude with the defense attorney of the suspect bring an excessive force complaint against one of my officers." Frank stated as he picked up his cup and took a sip of the coffee. He sighed. "Still one of the best."

"You mean Maggie O'Hallarn, his old law school classmate." John stated as he leaned back into his chair and looked at the back of them. "I doubt if Frank. I mean she was in talks to run for DA while he runs for mayor."

"That would explain why he wants me to run his campaign." Erin stated as she sipped at her coffee. She nodded as well and set the cup down. "Figures to get me out of the way so I don't challenge her election."

John looked at her in shock. "You have political aspirations Erin?"

"Not really, but to protect the integrity of the office I would." Erin stated as she looked at him. She shifted in her seat. "He's looking at charging the officer involved despite evidence to the contrary."

"Well I'm no lawyer but that seems like a pretty weak case." John stated getting nods from both Erin and Frank. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "It does seem kind of strange though. They were talking about revamping the department to make more in touch with today's generation and get rid of folks that wouldn't be seen as valuable. I tried to talk them out of it, but they seemed pretty locked in on that idea."

"Bring in their own folks to undo everything my father done." Erin stated getting a nod from CEO. She looked at her dad. "That means you wouldn't be kept on."

"And you would be let go shortly after the campaign is over." Frank noted as he sipped at his coffee again. He set it down and looked at John. "Anything else?"

"They seemed really to argue about what the next step would be after the case would be concluded." John stated as he got up and poured himself a little more coffee. He offered but both Erin and Frank shook their heads no. "I told them wait about 18 months before making that choice but they seemed determine to start the process now. Laying the ground work I suppose."

"What did you say?" Frank asked finishing off his coffee.

"I said I be willing to support his campaign, but only if it was done right and the rules followed." John answered as he sat back down in his chair. "Now nothing illegal about laying the ground work for a mayoral campaign early but openly talking about an active investigation in front of me, and discussing how it may affect them, that's why I gave the warning."

Erin looked at her dad and smiled. She then turned back to Jonathan. "Thank you so much for the coffee John. I have to run back to the office."

John nodded and shook Erin's hand. "You would make a great one you know? District attorney"

"No thank you, but appreciate it though. I like upholding the law, and the courtroom." Erin told John with a smile on her face as she put on her coat. "Politics of running for the job gives me nightmares."

"Don't blame you." John remarked with a laugh that got everyone going. He shook Erin's hand one more time before she left. He sat back down in his chair. "So Frank, why the sudden interest in this?"

"I don't like it when one of my officers gets railroaded." Frank remarked as he finished off his coffee.

"Especially one close to your family as Officer Janko is." John stated getting a nod from Frank. He smiled. "You know, I still try to repay the debt that you gave me."

"Oh you never have to do that." Frank told him as he set the cup down on the saucer. He looked at him. "I just figured it's better to let you go home to sleep it off than ruin your life."

"Still, I have been sober since then, and I tell the story every time I get a speaking engagement." John stated as he leaned forward in his chair. "You've done good Frank, maybe in the future you should think about the next step in your life."

"I do every day John." Frank replied with smile on his face.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad room and made his way towards his desk where he saw his partner hanging up her desk phone. "Hey Baez, how did Juan's alibi hold up?"

"Just confirmed it with the bar owner and surveillance footage. He was there." Baez replied as she typed away on her computer. She opened up a email and looked at Danny. "Who did you meet with?"

"Detective Stone of Narcotics." Danny stated as he sat in his chair. He pulled out his notebook and recounted what he learned back to Baez. "So according to him, whoever is moving the drugs into the area has major financial backers but Los Diablos are upping their fees and whoever is backing this isn't willing to budge."

Baez scoffed. "That will get you killed."

Danny nodded as he turned and saw Mrs. Lancaster walking into the squad room. He rose to his feet. "Mrs. Lancaster, thank you so much for coming in."

"My pleasure detective, but I am a little shocked that you asked me here." Mrs. Lancaster said shaking the hands of the detectives. They led her to a quiet room where they closed the door. She sat down. "Yet I am here, and how can I help you detective?"

Danny sat down in a chair across from her and took out his notebook. "Ma'am it came up during the course of our investigation that someone is using the Highline to move drugs, and it has major backer tied to it. They are also using the moving shows on the highline as a cover. Is there anyone you may know that seems a little off, but never raised alarms with you?"

Mrs. Lancaster started to shake her head but stopped. "There has been a new donor to the center and the moveable arts of the highline in the past four months."

"Do you remember his name?" Baez asked.

"Yes, it's Alex Martinez. Art importer whose gallery in East Harlem has taken off in the past two years." Mrs. Lancaster told them. She pulled out a card with the gentlemen's photo on it. "This is his business card. He gave it to me following an event a month ago."

"Was it on the highline ma'am?" Baez asked.

Mrs. Lancaster nodded. "Matter of fact it was."

Danny made notes of this. "Now when you get to these events do you drive yourself or take a car service ma'am?"

"Car service and always the same driver. Sergio Martinez. A boy from the center to whom I got the job for." Mrs. Lancaster said as she shifted in her seat. Then something came over her. "Which is strange because he is always excited to drive for me except for the other night. Another driver picked me up."

"The night that Hector was killed you mean." Danny stated getting a nod from Mrs. Lancaster. Danny looked at Baez who nodded. "Thank you very much Mrs. Lancaster, and I hope you have a good holiday in the islands."

Mrs. Lancaster stood up shook both Danny and Baez's hands and left the squad room. "A pleasure detective as before, and thank you."

Danny looked at Baez. "I'm going to track down Sergio Martinez."

"I'll look into this Alex Martinez as well." Baez stated as she typed away on the computer.

Danny nodded as he looked onto his computer.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked onto his floor seeing Garrett, Ghormley and his ESU and CTU commanders waiting for him outside his office. "Are they here?"

"Yes sir, awaiting inside your office." Bill the ESU commander stated as he looked his boss in his eye. He shifted on his feet as he looked at Reginald. "Sir if all possible….."

"You two will wait out here with my DCPI and special assistant." Frank told them as he started towards the door as both men nodded. Frank stopped by the door and looked at Garrett. "That goes for you too."

"Of course it does." Garrett stated as Frank pushed open the door.

Both men who were sitting in the chairs before the commissioner's desk jumped to their feet and attention and saluted as they saw the commissioner walk in. Frank returned the salutes. "At ease and take a seat."

Both officers did what they were told as Frank walked behind his desk and took a seat. He looked at the officers for a moment before speaking. "You realize why you are in here correct?"

"Yes sir." Both men replied to the question. They saw the commissioner pick up folders that was on his desk.

"Officer Mark Jenson, 10 years highly decorated, been on CTU for 2 years." Frank stated looking in the folder before setting it back down on his desk. "Only a couple complaints, fine record."

"Thank you sir." Officer Mark Jenson stated in reply.

"Sergeant Victor Martinelli. 15 years highly decorated, been on ESU for 5 years, and again hardly any complaints." Frank replied setting the folder back down on the desk. He looked at both officers. "I am trying to grasp the concept of the two of you going to the press and making that quote especially after Paris and so close to Thanksgiving and the parade."

"Sir, why we regret what we did, the public did need to know the truth." Officer Mark Jenson stated as he shifted in his chair. He looked at the man next to him. "I've known Victor for 8 years since our assignment together at the 2-5 and we both believe in the serve and protect, and if that means letting the public know we can't be everywhere, and security is at risk, well we are willing to take whatever punishment you give us sir."

Frank looked at Mark before turning his attention to Victor. "Do you feel the same way Sergeant?"

"I do sir." Sergeant Victor Martinelli said in reply to Frank. He shifted in his seat. "Sir, those words are the creed I live by every day I am on the job, but if something should arise, and we can't stop it, I would feel like we failed."

Frank sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked both officers over. "I understand gentlemen, I do, but this is why we have a chain of command and this is why we cannot go to to the press to express this sort of thing, mainly for the reasons who just expressed."

"Yes sir." Both men replied sensing that Frank was right.

"You will both receive official reprimands, and after the holiday, receive a 3 day rip." Frank told them leaning forward in his chair again. He looked both men over. "In the end, a good deed can end up being just as deadly as a bad deed. Send in your commanders and my staff when you leave."

Both men nodded, stood up and saluted which Frank returned. He looked out the window and smiled knowing that both men receive the message, and will learn from the experience.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked out of the precinct, fully prepared to take a cab back to her apartment. She was still upset at herself for the stupid thing she said to Jamie, and mad at him for ignoring her throughout the day. Yet despite all this, she still loved Jamie with everything she had. So seeing him at the bottom of the steps already off tour and changed filled her with hope and dread. She stopped close by him. "Hi, I'm sorry babe."

"I'm sorry too Eddie. I should have let you vent, and just let it all out before trying to calm you down." Jamie replied as he stood there looking at her with those eyes of his that made her heart jump every time. "I'm also sorry for ignoring you all day. That was stupid and insensitive of me."

"I agree with you on that, and I am sorry for being just as stupid and insensitive." Eddie told him as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I know it's not your fault, and you are just caught tin the middle of all of it. Are we okay?"

Jamie took his hand and lifted her chin a bit and gave her a light kiss. "We're good."

She smiled at him and kissed him back. She felt better now so she broke away from him and dug into her purse and pulled something out. She handed it to him as she hooked her arm through his. "I've decided. I do want to move in with you."

"Eddie are you sure with…." Jamie started to say. He saw the look on her face. "You are sure?"

"Yep, because I love you with everything I have Jamie Reagan, and I want to spend every possible moment with you." Eddie stated as she looked at him smiling. She was surprised that he hadn't looked at paper yet so she opened it up for him. "Found a nice place that with both of salaries we can afford with enough left over for other things."

Jamie smiled as he led her away from the precinct. He took the paper from her. "I see that. Where…."

The question flowed from between them as they walked arm in arm.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Reagan, get this Sergio Martinez and Alex Martinez are cousins." Baez said coming over to Reagan's desk as she arrived back from the printer. "Sergio was initiated into the Los Diablos the same day Juan was released from prison. He used to go to school with Hector's sister."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I read the case file. Used to be friends until she moved out of the neighborhood." Baez replied with a smirk. She shifted away from the desk and back towards hers. "I also contacted the car service that Mrs. Lancaster got him the job at, turns out he didn't show up for work today either."

"Really, let's go talk to Sergio. He lives in Spanish Harlem in Los Diablos territory. What about Alex?" Danny asked as they were starting to walk out of the squad room.

"Unknown art promoter who used to run with the Diablos before being arrested for manslaughter in Miami." Baez stated as they arrived at the door. They stopped before they started down the stairs. "Got his business degree in prison, and took up art. Now imports art from overseas artists."

"Call Detective Stone at Narcotics and see if this guy pops on their radar." Danny asked Baez who nodded as they started down the stairs.

 **Spanish Harlem**

 **Manhattan, New York**

They arrived at the apartment complex of Sergio Martinez within a half hour after leaving the precinct. A local precinct car was there with them to provide backup as they went upstairs to the apartment which was located on the third floor. They took up opposite sides of the door and knocked. "Sergio Martinez, NYPD opened up."

The door cracked open a young woman with a scared look on her face peered out. Danny held up his badge. "NYPD ma'am let us in please."

When the woman stilled looked scared, Baez translated the request to the girl who nodded and let them in. Danny and Baez made their way into the apartment where they saw Sergio Martinez sitting on the couch. "Sergio Martinez, Detectives Reagan and Baez we have some questions for you."

Sergio stood up. "Figured you get to me eventually. I killed Hector, because he found out that I killed his sister. Little Bitch think she was better than us for going to college."

"What about the drugs Sergio, is your cousin importing them in and you drive them to the events in the trunk of your car?" Danny asked as he stood there looking at Sergio. He slowly moved behind him and placed the cuffs on him. "Or is that your idea too?"

"Don't know what you are talking about one time." Sergio stated as Danny moved Sergio to sit back down on the couch.

"Come on you didn't show up for work today, and you left early yesterday." Danny stated as he heard the search continuing throughout the apartment. One of the officers stood nearby. "Your buddy Juan stated that someone was moving major weight of H into the area where Hector was killed. At least give me who it is, and you might see your 50s."

"Don't know what you are talking about detective. I'm just a simple driver." Sergio stated as he saw Baez come on out of his room. "You are too fine to be a cop."

"Nice, but I just found this." Baez stated holding up a bag with a knife in it. She came by the couch. "You also have enough cash back there to buy a brand new SUV. Too much for a simple driver to make. Where did you get it?"

Sergio looked at the both of them before speaking. "I think I want my lawyer."

"Yeah that's what I figured you say." Danny said as he pulled Sergio to his feet and lead him out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This wraps up the case and the DA situation. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Epilogue will be Thanksgiving Dinner and Erin meeting Andrew's folks. I hope every enjoys the update and thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

"Come on Sergio, you killed Hector because of you killing his sister and he found out you did it. Sorry I don't believe it." Danny said to Sergio as Danny walked around behind him and his lawyer. "I think you found out that Hector threaten to go to the cops about you moving heroin for your cousin."

The lawyer didn't turn around and take the bait from Danny. "Detective that is a stretch. Sergio may have had his issues in the pass, but he was more fearful for going back to prison for a crime he committed while he was a teenager."

Danny came back around and sat down on the chair. "Well counselor, that may be true, but in that case let me ask him this. Sergio, where was Hector's sister shot?"

"Four times in the back with a gun we used for intinations. With 9 millimeter." Sergio stated with a smirk.

"Well let me tell you this Sergio, you are wrong. It was three times in Maria, and three in the young man she was talking to. And the weapon was a 40 caliber Tarsus." Danny stated as he put the photos in front of Sergio. He looked at the counselor. "Now I could understand that he probably has used different guns in the past, but at least make it believable for me."

The counselor leaned over to Sergio and whispered in his ear, but Sergio shook his head. The counselor shook his head. "Sorry Detective, my client is going with the version he told you."

Danny looked at Sergio. "You would really do this for your cousin or whoever is bringing in these drugs."

"Blood in and blood out detective." Sergio remarked with a smirk.

Danny got up and walked out of the interrogation room and towards the window where his sister was. "Well?"

Erin turned away from the window. "He confessed to your murder, book him and send him to lockup."

"What about the cousin?" Danny asked.

"Former gang member now upstanding citizen and business owner. You have no proof so no judge would sign off on a warrant." Erin stated as she looked into the interrogation room. "Let narcotics work on the heroin angle and you wrap this up and get started on the paperwork."

"You may want to hold off on that Erin. I got the financials of Alex's business here that he had to provide to the center and highline moveable arts program." Baez stated as she came over and stood next to the siblings.

"How did you get those?" Erin asked looking confused at Baez.

"Mrs. Lancaster sent them over by courier before she left on her vacation." Baez replied as she handed the pile of paperwork over to Erin. "Turns out the art house does sell some legitimate art, but not enough to make the payments they were talking about at the center and what Mrs. Lancaster saw for the arts on the highline."

"What about other means of income?" Erin asked looking at the highlighted portion of the sheet handed to her.

"Nothing is coming in." Baez replied.

Erin looked at Danny and then Baez. "Take Narcotics and ESU down there with you, and stay within the confines Daniel Regan, I mean it."

"Love you sis." Danny stated as he and Baez moved off at a pace to go execute the search warrant.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett and Ghormley walked into the office as Frank was wrapping up a phone call with the mayor's office over the visit to the homeless shelters tomorrow. "Yes Mr. Mayor, everything is in place and I look forward to it myself tomorrow. Same to you sir and your family."

Frank hung up the phone and saw two of top aides near the desk. "What?"

"The two officers went on the record again, but this time they went publicly by their names." Ghormley stated as he pulled out the statement from his pocket. "It goes like this. We made a mistake in revealing sensitive security information during this time of heighten security, and we did not mean to alaram or cause any panic if some occurred. We felt the public had a right to know, and so does the commissioner, but at the same time he was right because of this heighten sense of security announcing our limitations terrorist or threats do not need to know our weakness. We have accepted the commissioner's punishment…."

Garrett stopped Ghormely there. "In any case Frank, media wants a statement from you stating what you said to the officers."

"We were all just cops having a discussion about the appropriate use of a chain of command and so forth." Frank replied with a smile on his face as he looked at the two of them. "Seriously that was it."

"I'll polish that up, but that could work." Garrett remarked already jotting down some notes on a piece of paper.

"In other matters sir, Officer Janko has been cleared and will return to full duty status, depending if the DA goes no further than this." Ghormley stated from a file that he had in his hand. Frank looked at him waiting for more. "That is all I have sir."

Frank nodded and took the file from Ghormley who left the office with Garrett right behind him. Frank sighed and set the folder down on others, knowing Eddie's future laid in Erin's bright ideas.

 **Spanish Harlem**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny, Baez and other officers stood by the main door to the art gallery while others covered the back. "Alex Martinez, NYPD, we have a search warrant."

The door opened a moment later and a 6ft tall Hispanic man appeared in the door way. "Detective how can I help you today?"

"We have a search warrant Mr. Martinez." Baez stated as they walked into the gallery along with other people. They began searching through out the place. "We arrested your cousin on murder charges."

"I know I am the one who provided the lawyer for him." Alex said as Danny, Baez and a K-9 unit came into the art gallery. Danny handed him the search warrant. "Drugs, are you kidding me detective? Is this because I am former gang member and you have no other suspects? "

"No Mr. Martinez it is not because you are a former gang member, so why don't you wait there with the officer and we'll be out of your hair shortly." Danny stated as the officer grabbed Alex and moved him out of the way.

As the search continued, Danny stood in front of a painting, and looked at it. Baez came over and stood next to him. "Huh, a rendition of the Battle of Chacabuco."

Danny looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Took a class in South American Art while in college." Baez smirked at Danny. She laughed and pointed at the brass plate. She looked around. "So far nothing is found out here in the gallery."

"Well let's move to the storage room." Danny stated as they moved off following the search units as they moved out of the gallery and into the storage room of the warehouse. The K-9 unit started barking. "What's got him wound up?"

"Must be something in the room detective, I haven't started the search yet." The K-9 handler told them as he calm the dog down.

"Detectives over here." A CSU tech stated as he motioned over Baez and Danny to where he was standing next to art crate. As they came over he pointed at a painting. "At first I thought there was extra padding at the bottom for the piece of art, but it is in bubble wrap."

Danny took the painting and set it back in the crate and looked where it was inside the crate and compared it to the outside. He took the painting back out and set it up to where it was located inside the crate. He turned to Baez. "How high you think that is?"

"2 feet at least, and there is additional foot and half at the bottom." Baez replied. She looked inside the crate, then to the CSU tech. "Are you sure there was no extra padding?"

The tech nodded as Danny handed the painting off and motioned over the K-9 unit to him. "Have him search it."

The K-9 handler nodded and before the dog got even halfway down one side of the crate, he barked and sat down. "He's got something detective."

Danny nodded and looked to additional CSU techs. "Break open all the crates, but be careful with the art inside. Hand me a crowbar?"

A tech nodded and passed over his crowbar to Danny who began to take apart the crate. As he reached the bottom, coffee beans began to spill out and as the side came off, all the bottom contents spilled out. Including a half dozen bricks of heroin "Wow Baez look at that masterpiece."

"One of kind I'm sure." Baez stated with a smile as other crates began to reveal more and more bricks of Heroin. She studied the shipping receipt. "Shipped by freighter from Veracruz Mexico."

"Let's notify DEA and Narco." Danny stated as they walked towards the front of the gallery where Alex Martinez was. Danny pulled out his cuffs. "Alex Martinez you are under arrest for drug possession, intent to distribute and accessory to murder."

"Yeah yeah detective." Alex said turning around and holding his hands behind his back. After Danny cuffed him he turned around and looked at him. "It was the perfect setup detective. Made my connections in prison, moved back to New York after I cleared parole, and started the gallery to ship in the art from distributors from Central and South America. Then my cousin uses his job to distribute it to all the users who come for the shows on the Highline."

Baez just stared at him. "Why kill Hector though?"

Danny answered for him. "He saw the dealing going on at the shows, and confronted Sergio about it. He wanted Sergio to go to the police. Yet you couldn't have that could you."

"Nope, and Sergio was supposed to get rid of the knife." Alex said as the officer grabbed him by the arm. "Stupid pendejo."

As the officer took Alex away Baez shook her head. "They'll blame each other in let's make a deal game."

"Yep." Danny stated as he looked at his partner. "Come on Baez if we work overtime, we won't have to worry about coming in on Thanksgiving and finishing the paperwork."

"I like sound of that." Baez stated as they walked out of the gallery.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Detective Alberts walked into Erin's office with a folder. "Found out that the District Attorney and the defense attorney went to law school together, but also served in the same law firm together in Albany."

Erin took the folder and looked at the information obtained from the Detective. She then looked up at him. "Thanks. Are they here?"

"Yes in his office." Detective Alberts stated with a smile. He followed her out of the office as they made their way towards the district attorney's office where they met two other people in business suits. He looked at the secretary. "Don't bother announcing us."

Erin, Detective Alberts, and the two people in suits strolled on into the office. The District attorney looked up in shock. "Erin what the hell…."

"District attorney Samuel Hankerson, you are being removed from office pending a investigation into your ethical practices." The one person in a business suit stated holding up his badge. The badge read New York State Bar Association Ethical Practices. "Maggie O'Halloran you are also being investigated as well."

"Is this a joke?" Maggie stated in shock.

Erin shook her head. "No joke you and the district attorney talked about an ongoing active investigation into a police officer knowing full well that was a violation, then worked to charge the officer despite evidence to the contrary."

"She used…" Maggie started to say.

"Per the patrol handbook; any force may be used in the necessary of life and limb by New York City police officers. She thought the pipe was her baton, and in this case she didn't not continue using it. She violated no laws or ethical practices." Detective Alberts told them. He nodded to the State Bar officials as they moved forward to escort the pair out of the office. He turned and looked at Erin. "What's next counselor?"

"Now I have find a charge on them that would stick." Erin replied with a smile as she walked out of the office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

Danny typed away on his computer at the attempt to finish off the paperwork prior to the holiday so they wouldn't have to come in and finish in the morning. Baez was doing the same thing when a notification of a email arrived. She opened it and read it. She then turned to Danny. "Hey Danny, you know that gun Hector had, and no one could find out where it came from?"

"Yeah what about it?" Danny stated turning away from his screen to look at Baez.

Baez looked at the screen. "Got an email here from the people at the ATF. Turns out Hector's brother bought the gun when he was station down at Camp Lejeune. It was shipped to next to kin his brother was killed in action from the unit armory that stored it."

"Huh, nice of the Marines for failing to check on the background of the kin but they did what we also do. Look out for each other, families included." Danny said with a smile. He turned and saw Mr. Simmons coming into the squad room. "Mr. Simmons what can we do for you?"

"Just wanted to stop by and thank you for catching Hector's killers and stopping the drug flow." Mr. Simmons said shaking the hands of the detectives. He passed out a flyer to them. "We are renaming the center after Hector, because Hector was the kind of man who want to change lives, not corrupt them. We would like you there if you can make it."

Baez nodded her thanks. "Thank you sir. We'll try."

. "Yes sir, we'll definitely try." Danny said in agreement with his partner. Again they shook hands and watched as Mr. Simmons again left the squadroom. Danny then looked at Baez. "If more people were like him and Hector, then our jobs would be a little easier."

"I hear you." Baez remarked as the both of them went back to their paperwork.

 **Jamie's apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I don't know about that Eddie." Jamie stated as he came out his kitchen with a beer for him and Eddie. Eddie was sitting at the counter on a bar stool. "The lower east side near the FDR. A little too close to work for me."

Eddie smiled as she took the beer from him. "I said that was my second favorite one, and your fourth. Come on Reagan, we have to make a decision here soon."

Jamie smiled as he pulled up the ones they booked part from the printouts on the computer screen. "Well how about the East village?"

"Which one was that?" Eddie asked as she looked over at the screen. "Oh hell no Reagan, definitely not living in the alphabets."

Jamie smiled and kiss her temple as he scrolled down to the next one on their list. "This one has promise."

"What?" Eddie stated as she leaned back over and looked at the screen. The two bedroom apartment was located in the East village but closer to the river. "Wow babe that is a nice. Slightly more expensive than what we were looking at, but not too bad."

"And for a two bedroom, it's not that bad." Jamie stated as they scrolled through some pictures. He looked at Eddie after he scrolled through the information. "I love it babe."

"I was thinking the same thing. Lets set up appointment to go look at it." Eddie said smiling at him. There was a knock on the door. "I got it."

Jamie nodded as he pulled out his phone and placed a call as Eddie went to the door and opened it. "Erin."

"Hey Eddie, can I come in?" Erin asked.

Jamie walked over after hearing his sister's voice and hung up the call. "Erin come on in."

Eddie walked back towards Jamie as Erin came into the apartment closing the door after her. "I wanted to apologize to you Eddie and to you Jamie. I know I should have not done what I did by getting more involved than I should have been, but I did and it clouded my judgement at points. So I apologize."

Eddie shook her head at Erin and smiled. "Erin, its ok, if I was in position I may have done the same thing. I forgive you."

"Well I couldn't but I accept the apology sis." Jamie told her with a smile on his face as well. He came over and gave Erin a hug and slight kiss followed by Eddie. He waited till Eddie was by his side again. "Want a beer?"

Erin shook her head catching a sight on the computer. "Meeting Andrew for dinner than have to shop for the ingriedents for mom's green bean salad. Apartment searching?"

Jamie and Eddie both wen red. Erin just laughed. "Don't worry guys, I wont say anything until you do. By the way Eddie, if you didn't get the word you are cleared to return to full status."

Eddie smiled. "Yeah Sarge called me a little while ago telling me."

"Good." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She looked at her watch. "I got to get going. See you guys after your parade tour."

Jamie and Eddie both gave Erin hugs and watched her leave. Eddie turned and hugged Jamie. "What's that for?"

"For your family being who they are, and that's why I love them and you most of all." Eddie stated. She looked up and pulled Jamies face slowly to her kissing him. They broke apart. "Well now about that apartment?"

"Come on shorty. Let's find some other ones that we can agree on too." Jamie said pulling her hand back to the computer.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This concludes the story. Thank you everyone for the views and reviews. a couple more before the end of the year are in the pipeline. Stay tuned.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

The Reagan house was alive and well on Thanksgiving afternoon as the family set out the plates, silverware, glasses and such for the dinner that would soon be coming. Eddie and Jamie were working on finishing off the salad chatting about how their tours went during the parade. Henry was checking on the turkey as Erin, Nicky, and Linda were finishing the last of the side dishes for the dinner. Frank was out in the sunroom with the boys playing host to Eddie's mom Carla who was grateful for the invite and finally meeting the family. As for Andrew, he had been called in for an emergency surgery that morning and should be arriving soon.

"Frank are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Carla asked Frank as they sat on the couch not really paying attention to the blow out game that was on the TV. The boys were on their handheld gaming devices.

Frank smiled at her shaking his head. "Not at all Carla, you are our guest and you don't have to do anything today. Besides the wine you brought is perfect."

Carla smiled as the front door opened and in walked Andrew. He made his way towards the sun room. "Hey Frank."

Frank smiled at Erin's boyfriend and stood up with Carla following. "Hey Andrew, this is Eddie's mother, Carla Janko."

"Pleasure to meet you." Andrew said with a handshake and a smile.

"Pleasure is mine. You are dating Erin right?" Carla asked.

"Yes I'm ma'am." Andrew replied with a smile on her face. He turned to Frank. "Erin in the kitchen?"'

Frank nodded. "Yes she is. How did the surgery go?"

"Not too bad considering it was TA on the FDR." Andrew replied. He started to move towards the kitchen, then chuckled and turned to Frank. "Been around you guys too long. Now using the language."

Frank and Carla got a chuckle from that. Within a half-hour of Andrew's arrival everyone was getting seated at the table in their usual places except for Carla who now sat next to Eddie on her left. Frank looked over the table. "This bird looks amazing Pop. You and Linda did a great job as ever."

"Thank you Francis." Henry replied with a nod towards Linda.

They said grace and looked up. Frank looked at Carla. "It is customary for us to say what we are thankful for at Thanksgiving. So I am going to start. I am thankful for 48 dinners that we have had this year and for the almighty keeping Jamie with us this year."

Everyone smiled and looked at Jamie who was blushing. Linda's turn was next. "I am thankful for my family being understanding in the next step I am taking in my career."

"And we are proud of you babe for it." Danny stated giving her a squeeze of the shoulders. Danny looked around. "I am thankful for the fact that my family continues to be supportive of me being a cop."

Everyone nodded including the boys. Jack Reagan looked around the table. "I am thankful for mom and dad being understanding that I may not want to play soccer next year."

"And we understand Jack we totally do." Frank stated.

Sean shifted on his seat. "I am thankful that I passed most of my math test this year."

"That a boy Shawn." Henry stated giving his youngest greatgrandchild a fist bump. He then turned to everyone at the table. "I'm thankful for the same thing every year. Another year."

Everyone nodded. Jamie and Eddie's turn was next and they looked at each other and smiled. "Eddie and I are thankful that we became a couple and I am still here, and for everybody's love and support."

"How is the apartment searching going?" Frank stated looking down at the couple. Everyone's eyes went to Jamie and Eddie.

Jamie and Eddie shot a look at Erin who held up her hands in defense. "I didn't say anything I swear."

Carla smiled and chuckled. "I am thankful that Jamie and Eddie have each other and this family to be there for them, and I am thankful for your invite to Thanksgiving, and I am thankful for having my family as well."

Everyone at the table smiled and ahhed at the comment. Nicky looked around at everyone. "I am thankful that I am part of this family and that I made it through my first semester of college without pulling my hair out."

"Amen to that." Erin stated not so softly that got everyone chuckling.

Andrew looked around the table. "I am thankful for my family that I love, that Erin and I are together, and that you took me in to your family flawlessly as well."

"Yes indeed." Frank noted.

Finally Erin was the last one. "I am thankful that Nicky made it through her first college semester without pulling her hair out. I am also thankful for my family and Andrew coming into my life."

Everyone nodded in agreement and all turned their eyes to Frank. "Let me crave up this bird. Make sure Carla gets served the dishes first."

Everyone began to pass food around the table and started to discuss the events.

 **The Red Room**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin and Andrew walked into the crowed restaurant that was packed full of holiday shoppers. Andrew stood near the hostess. "Andrew Parker, table for four."

"Andrew." A female voice called out from behind them. Erin and Andrew turned around to see a couple of folks in the sixties walk up to them and gave Andrew a hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is Erin." Andrew said to his parents motioning to Erin. Andrew turned to Erin. "Erin this is my mom and dad. John and Silva Parker."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Parker." Erin said smiling but feeling all nervous inside. She shook both of their hands.

"Oh call me Silva dear." Silva stated as she gave Andrew a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled a beaming smile at him. "I can see why you are so smitten Andrew."

"I agree with your mother son." John Parker stated as he shrugged his coat off. He shook Erin's hand again. "You can call me John, Erin, it's all right."

Erin felt more relaxed now because they seemed taken with her already. "Thank you both."

The hostess got Andrew's attention and motion for them to follow her. "They are ready for us."

"So Erin, Andrew tells us you are a District Attorney?" Silva said as they moved through the restaurant.

"Deputy Bureau Chief for the District Attorney, but I still prosecute cases." Erin remarked as they neared their table.

"Sounds really interesting." Silva said as her husband held out his chair for her and Andrew did the same for Erin. "I was a secretary for years, and John well….."

"I want to go to med school, but even with the GI bill, it was hard with the kids and school, and marriage." John stated with a smile as the hostesses handed them their menus.

Erin started to relax more and more as they began to talk about their family and Erin began to share her family stories.


End file.
